A New Life
by VanillaTwilight17
Summary: House and Cameron share a one night stand and decide to forget it ever happened and move on with their lives. Only Cameron is pregnant. Will House step up and take responsibility for his child or leave Cameron to raise their baby all on her own.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own House or Cameron or anyone else from the show. They belong to David Shore and FOX. Believe me if I owned them there would be a lot more action. :)

Chapter 1

Allison Cameron was a highly respected doctor in the medical community, a kind and loving person everybody loved, extremely bright, and a very responsible person. That was why she couldn't figure out how she had gotten herself into this position. The little positive sign on the stick lying on her coffee table was going to change her life forever. _How had this happened?_ She asked herself, well of course she knew how this happened, it didn't take a medical school graduate to figure that one out. She was always so careful, until that one night, that one night she said fuck it and did what she wanted to do instead of what was right. Now the positive pregnancy test lying in front of her was what came out of her decision.

What Cameron couldn't figure out was how this had slipped past her for so long; she was a doctor for Christ's sake. All the signs were there, nausea, dizziness, drowsiness, and not to mention her lack of monthly "fun" and yet she still tried to pass it off as the flu. It wasn't until she checked her calendar and noticed that she was two months late that the likely diagnosis for her illness wasn't the flu at all, Allison Cameron was pregnant. And, if she did her calculations correctly she was a little over nine weeks pregnant.

Getting rid of the baby was never an option for her. She wasn't religious but she still believed that a fetus was a life. Since abortion wasn't an option, and she figured that after carrying this baby for nine months she would become attached and especially after seeing it there was no way that she would ever be able to give it up, she decided to keep the baby and assume her role as a mother. This was something she had always wanted just under different circumstances. She knew that she wouldn't be the best mother on the block but she would sure try her best and her child would know how much it was loved and would always have someone they could turn to when things didn't quite work out the way they were supposed to.

This left only one issue left, _him_. There was no doubt in her mind who the father of her baby was, in fact, this knowledge made this baby even more special to her. Cameron didn't sleep around which made it very easy to know who the lucky guy who had gotten her pregnant was. It wasn't a planned thing, she hadn't meant for it to happen and she was sure neither did he. They had lost one of their patients, a rare thing but there was nothing they could do, so they went out for a drink all of them. Somehow, they ended up wasted and back at his place making out with things heating up. The next thing Cameron knew, she was in his bed and they were making passionate love to each other. Now here she was, pregnant with Dr. Gregory House's baby.

They had agreed that it was a stupid once night stand and nothing would come out of it. Cameron had actually hoped that maybe this would make House see how much she cared for him but he still had his heart of stone. Cameron didn't know how to go about telling him about the baby. She was going to tell him that she knew for sure, it was his child too and he had a right to know about it. How would he react? Would he be angry? Happy? Kids liked House and House seemed to be not as mean to kids as he was to everyone else. Cameron wanted her child to grow up with both a mother and a father but, becoming a father was a big decision one which she would leave completely up to him. She would tell him that he could be as involved or uninvolved as he wanted to be.

Cameron went over to his house that night, it was late but she knew that he would still be up. He answered the door and stood aside to let her in.

"Well, you didn't come over here to gaze longingly at my walls what do you want?" House said. Cameron almost chickened out because he seemed annoyed by her presence but then she remembered that everything annoyed House and she had to do what she had come there to do.

"House there is something I need to talk to you about," she said.

"Well go on the suspense is killing me." He said sarcastically but deep down he knew that it must have been important for her to come over this late at night.

"Remember that little uh…one night stand we had?"

"I thought we agreed that nothing was going to come out of that is was just a silly drunken mistake. Of course, if you want another round I don't think I could say no to that." House joked.

"House this is serious, and something did sort of come out of that." Cameron said getting more uncomfortable by the second.

"Great orgasms? You want a beer?" House asked heading to his kitchen.

"A baby," House stopped dead in his tracks whatever he was expecting her to say it sure as hell wasn't that.

"A what….?"

"House I'm pregnant." Cameron just blurted it out.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"I'm the father?" House already knew the answer to this question he just had to hear it from her but her response was somewhat less then welcome.

"Of course you're the father! Why the fuck else would I drive over here in the middle of the night and tell you that I'm pregnant?"

"Cameron calm down! I didn't mean to upset you."

"You're right I'm sorry, hormones I guess. We need to talk."

"I'll say and it's alright, sit down, I guess you won't be wanting that beer then?" House said trying to lift some of the tension.

"No, guess not." Cameron laughed a little.

"Are taking any prenatal vitamins? Have long have you known?"

"No, I just found out tonight although I have suspected for a little while."  
"I'll write you a prescription tomorrow. How are you feeling?"

"I'm a little nauseas and I'm very tired but other then that I'm fine. Look House, I came over here to tell you that I was pregnant because it is your baby too and you have a right to know but I don't want to force you to do something that you don't want to do. If you don't want to be apart of it's life that's completely alright it can just be my baby. I would like it if you were there for our child and it grew up knowing both parents but I'm leaving the decision completely up to you. You don't have to decide tonight, hell take the whole nine months if you need it, I'm going to head home I'll see you tomorrow." Within a five minute visit Allison Cameron had done something not many have; she had rendered Dr. Gregory House speechless.

House was at a complete loss. How could this have happened? This kind of thing was never supposed to happen to him, he was Greg House, he was untouchable. Now he could check the box next to _got a girl pregnant _on one of those stupidest things you ever done surveys. House didn't know where to begin; his head was spinning so fast he could hardly see straight. There was one question he had to answer though; did he want to be a father? Last week if someone had asked him this question he wouldn't have had to think twice. Now he was not so sure, there was a little being growing inside Cameron that was half him that knowledge could change a person. He needed to talk to Wilson. House reached for his phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" A groggy voice answered.

"We need to talk now!"

"House? House it's three thirty in the morning."

"Yeah, so meet me at the twenty four hour diner." House hung up, got on his motorcycle and headed for the diner knowing that Wilson would show up. When he got there he went in and sat down at a table to wait for Wilson. When Wilson did get there he was ready to read House the riot act for waking him up but the look on his friends place was enough for him to realize something was very wrong.

"Oh God what did you do?"

"Nothing! Why is it every time I have a problem people assume that I did something?"

"Because that is usually the case, so what did you do?" Wilson asked sitting down.

"I got Cameron pregnant."

"You did WHAT!?"

"That night a couple of months ago when we lost that patient and went out for drinks, well Cameron ended up back at my place and we had sex and now she's pregnant."

"This is, this is unbelievable, well, congratulations I guess."

"She told me I could choose how much I wanted to be involved."

"Well, if I were you I would choose to be involved. House listen to me, you have nothing going for you in your life and this child may just be the thing that gives you a reason for living."

"I don't know how to be a father." House said. Wilson knew this was truly hitting House hard because he had gone through a whole conversation without being sarcastic or mean.

"Well, no one does, that's the fun part! You get to learn as you go along and mold the kid to be how you want them to be. Now listen, go home, get some rest and talk to Cameron in the morning. I'm going back to bed where the rest of the sane people are."

* * *

Chapter 2

The next morning House found Cameron headed towards the clinic and pulled her into an empty room.

"Ummm….hey," House said unsure of how to act or where to start.

"Hi, are we playing hide from Cuddy because I don't think she'll look in the empty room she saw us going in to."

"I want to be involved." He just blurted it out.

"What?" Cameron asked him smiling trying to make sure she had heard him right.

"I want to be involved in our child's life." House said but before he could say anything else Cameron had her arms wrapped around his neck and was crying.

"You don't know how much this means to me House! _Our _baby, that is really creepy to say. I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning at nine if you want to be there."

"I'll be there. God knows you don't have the balls to tell someone there are stupid! We can't just have any old person delivering our baby."

"HOUSE!" Cuddy yelled.

"I'll see you later House." Cameron said still smiling.

"You obviously don't want this child to have a father too bad since you are feeding me to the succubus." House yelled after her and headed to face the wrath of Cuddy yet again.

"Is there something going on between you and Doctor Cameron?" Cuddy asked as he entered her office.

"I don't believe that is any of your concern. You should be more concerned about your fun bags hanging out there for the whole world to see." House said with a smile and hobbled off. He was going to be a father, there was no turning back now. This should have scared the shit out of him, leaving behind his old life and starting a new one but maybe Wilson was right, maybe this baby was just the thing he needed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing I just write about what should be happening on the show so please don't sue me.

A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I am trying to make them as in character as possible hope I am doing a good job. So here is the next chapter hope you like it!!

Cameron was sitting in the waiting room of her gynecologists office wondering where House was. It was almost nine and he wasnt there yet and she was starting to get worried. She had left him a message the night before giving him the address. Maybe he didn't want to be a part of their child's life after all. Maybe he had popped one to many vicodin and it went to his head and that is what made him decide that he wanted to be there for his baby.  
"Allison Cameron, Dr. Burke will see you now." A friendly looking nurse called her to come back. Laura Burke was one of Cameron's good friends from medical school and she was also one of the best ob/gyn's on the east coast.  
"Allie! Oh it's so good to see you! It's been to long. Here hope up on the table and we will get started." Dr. Burke said as Cameron entered the office.  
"Laura I know I can't believe that it has been so long since I saw you. So how have you been"  
"Great, busy with work but you know how that is and I would ask you what's going on with you but I guess there must be a new man in your life?  
"Well, not exactly┘." Just then the door to the examination room opened and House walked in.  
"Sir, there is an examination going on you can't go in there! Sir I'm going to have to┘" Said the same nurse who had called Cameron earlier.  
"You're going to do what? Beat down a cripple? Yea, that's not discrimination!" "That is not what I was going to say at all and what is so urgent that you have to see Dr. Burke now"  
"I had unprotected sex with my girlfriend and now I think I'm pregnant." House said as he shut the door in her face.  
"Sir! I really am going to have to ask you to leave I am doing an examination in here┘" Dr. Burke said.  
"It's ok Laura, he's the father. Dr. Gregory House meet Dr. Laura Burke"  
"You should really get more polite nurses working for you." House told her.  
"And Allie should get a more polite boyfriend. God Al, what attracted you to this one?" Dr, Burke said to her friend not trying to whisper at all.  
"Ummm..." Cameron started to speak but House interrupted.  
"I have a bum leg, not bum ears. I can hear every word you say! Why don't you just..."  
"House Shut up!" Cameron said laying her head back on the examination table. "You're like a two year old, can't take you anywhere! We aren't dating Laura, this is an unplanned pregnancy and I really am starting to wonder what attracts me to him so much"  
"I see. Well let's get on with the examination, lift up your shirt for me Allie. This is going to be a little cold." Dr. Burke said as she squirted the sonogram gel onto Cameron's stomach making her jump. "Ok, here is you uterus," Dr, Burke said rubbing the wand across Cameron's stomach. "And, that there, is your baby." Dr. Burke said pointing to the small bean shaped figure in the center of the screen. Cameron had seen countless sonogram pictures but none was as amazing as this one, seeing her baby for the first time. Cameron reached out and touched the small image on the screen and rubbing the little flicker that was her baby's heartbeat. She couldn't have held the tears back even if she had tried.  
House was just sitting there staring at the screen in utter disbelief. This baby was real now, not just some positive sign on a stick anymore. He felt a strange warm feeling inside himself that he had never felt before. House reached out and grabbed Cameron's hand and was about to pull back when he felt her hand squeeze his.  
"Everything looks perfect. I would guess that you two can expect to be parents around mid February. Just let me print out a couple of pictures for you and set up your next appointment and you guys are on your way"  
"Thank you so much Laura," Cameron said taking the pictures from her friend and handing one to House.  
Dr. Burke's office was in New York so House asked Cameron if she wanted to get breakfast somewhere before heading back to Jersey.  
"But you didn't tell Cuddy that you would be in late"  
"So what, am I ever on time to work"  
"Good point. Am I going to have to pay"  
"No I'll pay, but only because my baby is hungry and needs you to eat so it can grow up to be big and strong!" House said in his usual sarcastic tone.  
"You really mad an ass out of yourself in Laura's office. Not that that is anything new but if you are going to be like that every time you can just stop coming. I don't want to do that to you but it is embarrassing." Cameron told him as they were sitting in a restaurant waiting for their food.  
"Your doctor should get nicer nurses then! But, I am sorry for embarrassing you like that." Apologies out of House were few and far between so Cameron really took it to heart. "So, what are we going to tell everyone it's not like we can hide this forever." Cameron said.  
"What do you want to do? I already..uhh...told Wilson"  
"I figured you would but that's fine he won't say anything. As for everyone else, let's wait a little while, I'm not ready for all the gossip and talk just yet"  
"Fine by me." House said. They spent the rest of their meal discussing the appointment and then drove back into Princeton for work. 

Later that night Cameron was lying in bed looking at the little sonogram photo and thinking about the life growing inside of her. It was hard to believe that in eight months there was going to be a little being who was half he and half House that was dependent on them for everything. It scared her how much she loved this baby already, she couldn't wait to hug and kiss it and rock it to sleep at night. She wondered what her baby would look like, she hoped that her child inherited his or her father's ice blue eyes, possibly her favorite feature of his. She wondered if there was a little boy or a little girl growing inside of her. She honestly didn't care either way she would love either one the same but part of her really wanted a little girl. Cameron placed the sonogram picture on her nightstand and placed her hand on her still flat stomach and rubbed it affectionately. "Goodnight little one," she said before she fell into a deep, peaceful sleep. 

House was sitting at his piano playing nothing really when the sonogram picture caught his eye. He picked it up and couldn't help but let out a little smile. He never pictured himself as a father and didn't really have any idea where to even start especially since his father was far from dad of the year but he was sure going to try his best. He didn't want to admit that he had any sort of feelings for this little thing since it was just a fetus but it was hard not to feel something. He didn't want to admit it but that warm feeling he had had earlier that day in the gynecologist's office was a mixture of great love and protection for his child. He wondered what this kid was going to look like. If it looked anything like Cameron then it would be the most beautiful baby he had ever seen. House placed this picture on his nightstand and laid down on his bed. He looked at the little bean shape and wondered if he was having a son or a daughter, he didn't really care but a small part of him wanted to have a daddy's little girl. He took one last look at the picture and smiled again, he could do this, he could be a father, he thought before he turned out the light and fell asleep happy for the first time in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing so please don't sue me 

A/N: Thank you guys for all your wonderful reviews! They are very inspiring to me. Hope you like this next chapter, I struggled with it, couldn't get it to flow right.

Cameron woke up with a terrible nauseous feeling in her stomach and made a beeline for the bathroom emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet. She groaned and wiped her mouth with a towel sitting next to the sink and looked up at the little clock on the wall, 5:00am.

"Giving Mommy a hard time already baby?" She asked her stomach before it churned again and she buried her head in the toilet once more. _Ahhh, the joys of pregnancy,_ she thought to herself.

House woke up early on Saturday morning with his leg hurting like all hell it had been bothering him all night, so he popped a couple of Vicoden and sat down on the couch waiting for it to kick in. His mind went back to the little sonogram photo perched on his nightstand. Ever since their doctor's appointment a couple of weeks ago House always found himself thinking about the baby. Sometimes it was just stupid things like whether it would have his nose or Cameron's but others were more serious like what was he going to do when this kid was old enough to run around and play and he couldn't do that with it. He looked at the clock and saw that it was almost seven. He decided to go over to Cameron's and see if she wanted to get some breakfast or something. House had realized that having a baby together meant that he had to bring down his walls and let Cameron in. He found himself hurrying to get dressed and get over to Cameron's. Lately he was happiest whenever she was around him or he knew that he was going to be around her. _Oh no!_ He thought to himself. No way was he falling for Cameron! Yes he was physically attracted to her hence their current situation but who the hell wouldn't be? What scared House was the feelings he was having, were deeper then just lust, they reminded him of dare he say it, love. He shook his head, he was not falling for Cameron, he couldn't. He had been down that road before and it had gotten him no where except for emotionally damaged. Grabbing his keys he went and got on his bike and headed for Cameron's.

When House got to Cameron's apartment she didn't answer the door when he knocked which made him a little worried so he found her spare key hidden under the bush in the hall and opened her door. When he got into her apartment he heard sounds coming from the bathroom that were some what less then pleasant and when he went in there he found Cameron with her head hanging over the toilet puking her guts out. He walked over and sat down on the tub next to her and held her hair back until she was finished.

"Thanks," she got out in a weak voice.

"How long have you been doing this?" He asked her.

"Oh for about the past two and a half hours now, little morning sickness never hurt anyone." She stood up slowly and used the sink to balance herself. House could just look at Cameron and tell she was exhausted.

"Come on, you need to get back to bed." House said taking her arm and leading her into the bedroom. Cameron was in shock. She had never seen House act this nice before to anyone. He must have caught on to his moment of sincerity as well because then he said, "That's all I need is some pregnant woman collapsing on me." He said walking out of the room. Cameron just smiled as she lay down in bed and within minutes she was asleep.

When Cameron woke up she looked at the clock and saw that it was almost one thirty but heard a strange noise coming from her living room. It sounded like the television but she didn't remember leaving it on. She got out of bed and walked into the living room only to find House sitting on her couch with an open bag of Doritos and watching Monster Trucks.

"Sleeping Beauty rises from the dead." He said.

"What are you still doing here I thought you left?" Cameron asked.

"I figured it might not go over to well leaving the woman carrying my unborn child alone while she was giving college binge drinkers a run for their money. You done hugging the bowl for awhile?" he asked.

"Yea, I'm done. Thank you House." She said smiling.

"I didn't do anything," he said.

"Yes you did." Cameron hadn't expected him to stay around while she slept hell, she hadn't even expected him to come over. This showed Cameron that she could count on House to be there for her and for the baby. She sat down next to him on the couch feeling the familiar butterflies in her stomach that she got whenever he was around. She still liked him, regardless of what she told anyone including herself and now that she was carrying his child those feelings seemed to be getting stronger by the day.

"Well I'm going to get something to eat, you want anything?" Cameron asked him.

"You stay put, what do you want I'll go get it? You shouldn't eat anything heavy anyway." House told her sitting up rubbing his leg that was still bothering him a bit.

"House I'm not going to break. I had some morning sickness, pregnant women get morning sickness and besides you leg is bothering you."

"My leg is always bothering me. Want to go out and get something then?" House asked popping another Vicoden.

"Alright, just let me go get dressed."

Half and hour later they were sitting in TGI Fridays ordering their food.

"Can I get the Sirloin Steak, medium rare, with a loaded baked potato, with a side of cheese fries and could I get the Italian dressing on the side salad and could we get an order of mozzarella sticks for an appetizer? Thank you." Cameron told their waitress.

"I'll just have a cheeseburger, well done, thank you. I thought we agreed that you weren't going to have a heavy meal? You ordered half the lunch menu! I don't think I've ever seen you eat that much!"

"Hey I'm eating for two now! So I have been thinking, when are we going to tell everyone? Have you told you family yet?"

"Ha, they are probably the last ones I will tell."

"House they your parents deserve to know that they are going to have a grandchild! I think that Cuddy should know."

"I'll tell them when they need to know and why do we have to tell Cuddy?"

"Because she's our boss and she could fire us for keeping something like this a secret!"

"She could but she won't but she should know why you aren't doing your clinic hours anymore and why you aren't going near any patients."

"House…"

"The last thing you need is to catch something from one of the patients. Foreman is going to figure it out before too long and as far as Chase goes we could probably be in the delivery room before he puts it together." Cameron had to laugh at that last remark and he had a point about being around patients she could possibly catch something from one of them that could harm the baby. Work wasn't her life anymore, her child was and she needed to do everything in her power to protect it. She couldn't believe how protective House was being she had never expected this when he said that he wanted to be there for the baby.

"We can tell Cuddy on Monday, Chase you have a point, and Foreman…we'll think of something. As far as your parents go, that is really none of my business and you can tell them whenever you want to."

"Ok, now that that's settled lets feed the starving pregnant woman." House said as the waiter placed their food in front of them.

On Monday morning, House and Cameron went down to Cuddy's office to tell her about the pregnancy.

"What did he do now?" Cuddy asked Cameron as they walked in.

"He didn't do anything, well not really." Cameron and House both smirked at that because he had done something, he had gotten her pregnant.

"What's going on here? You two are never this civil when you come in here." Cuddy said getting suspicious.

"Well, um you see….remember that case we had a couple of months back and we lost the patient. The one we went out after and had some drinks to get our mind off if it?" Cameron said all of a sudden getting very nervous.

"Yea, I think so why?"

"Ummm…well House and I, we both got really really drunk and we weren't it a right frame of mind and we ended up back at his place and…"

"What she's trying and failing to say is that we got shit faced, went back to my place, exchanged some bodily fluids and now she's knocked up." House said seeing that Cameron was having a hard time getting it out.

"WHAT!? YOU'RE PREGNANT? YOU GOT HER PREGNANT?"

"Yes," Cameron said in a weak voice.

"Not bad for and old feller like me huh?" House said.

"House, so not the time for your antics! I can't believe this. I would have expected something like this out of you," Cuddy said giving House a dirty look then turning on Cameron. "But, I would have expected a little better out of you. What are you guys going to do about it?"

"We're keeping it." Cameron said.

"You're keeping it?"

"That's what she said. Cameron's not going to be doing anymore clinic hours and I'm restricting her to lab work with our cases. Have a good day Dr. Cuddy." House said taking Cameron by the arm and leading her out.

"Dr. House, Dr. Cameron," Cuddy called after them and when they turned back to her they were shocked to see that she was smiling.

"Congratulations." House and Cameron smiled and headed up to the diagnostics office.

"We have a patient, twenty-four year old female having seizures and unexplained joint and muscle pain." Foreman informed his colleagues as they walked through the door wondering where they had been.

"Where have you two been?" Chase asked.

"Had to go and see Mommy about a parasite." House said winking at Cameron who did not find the joke funny.

"It is not a parasite!"

"Technically it is, its feeding off of you so that makes it a parasite."

"Cameron has a parasite?" Foreman asked.

"In a manner of speaking," House said.

"Yeah, we need to get patient history and blood work and set up an MRI. Cameron go get the history and blood work and Chase go set up the MRI I'm going to talk to the boyfriend he brought her in." Foreman said.

"Woah, woah, woah, who died and made you king? Foreman you get the history and the blood work, Chase go talk to the boyfriend and Cameron set up the MRI?"

"You never care who does what?" Foreman said.

"Well I just don't want little House or Cameron Jr. to get sick. Or have Cameron throw up all over the girl." House said rubbing Cameron's stomach.

"House!" Cameron said in an annoyed tone.

"Woah, hold on, you're pregnant? Foreman asked Cameron. "You're the father?" He asked House.

"Yes, we are having a baby together." Cameron said,

"Am I a stud or what?" House added playfully.

"How did this happen?" Chase asked.

"Well you see Chase when a man and a woman love each other very much…"

"House shut up," Cameron said. "I'll go set up that MRI."

"I'll go watch my soaps. Let me know when you have something." House said. Leaving Chase and Foreman standing there staring at their colleagues dumbfounded.

_This is going to be a fun eight and a half months_, Cameron thought to herself as she walked down the hall to order the MRI.

So what did you think? It might take a couple of days to get the next chapter out since school is so hectic but I promise to have it out as soon as possible. Review and let me know what you thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing so please don't sue.

A/N: Hey guys thanks again for all the reviews! Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter out it took way longer then I expected it to, it's just with school and stuff it's hard to get time to sit down and write. I just wanted to say that I am trying to make the characters as in character as possible so if I have House say anything offensive to anybody I'm sorry and I will try to be more careful next time. I do have chapters 5-9 planned out so hopefully that means it won't take me that long to get them out to you. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews and now on to chapter 4.

Cameron was standing in the shower letting the warm water massage her neck and shoulders. This was the first morning in what seemed like forever that she felt fully rested because she hadn't been woken up by morning sickness which was hopefully over with now. She couldn't believe that she was four months pregnant already. When she stepped out of the shower and went to wrap a towel around her and her hand brushed over her stomach was when she felt it. She had to run her hand over it a few more times before she could actually believe that it was there but there was not doubt about it, Cameron's stomach was no longer flat but now had a rounded bump. She smiled as she rubbed it over and over again; her baby was finally making itself known to the world.

When she got to work she went into House's office and turned on the TV since they didn't have a patient there wasn't much else to do other then work in the clinic and she was restricted from doing that. When she turned it on a monster truck rally was on. She smiled as she remembered the monster truck rally House had taken her to. They had had so much fun that night and that was the first time Cameron saw the softer side of House. It was when he bought her a cotton candy. It wasn't a big gesture but Cameron had always considered the little things more important in a relationship. _Relationship_, she wasn't sure that was what you could call what she had with House. They were friends, pretty good ones she would guess; they were having a baby together after all. She placed her hand on the bump on her stomach and thought longingly of House and her together in a romantic relationship and raising this baby together but shook her head when she realized that that was never going to happen. House had made it plenty clear that he returned none of the feelings she felt towards him. The only thing she could hope for was that he would come through for her and they would raise this baby together. With her hand resting protectively on the bump Cameron dosed off on House's couch with the rumble of the truck's engines singing her to sleep.

House walked into the hospital around ten since they didn't have a patient he saw no need to be at work early. Just as he was walking in Wilson caught up with him,

"You're late." Wilson told him as he walked with him up to the diagnostics office.

"News flash I'm always late."

"We need to talk."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't that what we are doing."

"House this is serious we need to talk about what you are going to do about Cameron."

"I'm going to take her into the janitor's closet and have my dirty little way with her. At least I don't have to worry about wearing a condom."

"Not worrying about that is what got you into this mess. I'm serious House, the woman is carrying your child, that would affect most people's feelings towards a person. But of course the fact that you're you this conversation is probably about as worthless as your charts."

"Just because the woman is having my baby doesn't change the way I feel about her. I feel the same as I did before I found out she was pregnant. I have no feelings for her…"

"The hell it doesn't! You must feel something for her; you slept with her for God's sake. The question here is, did you have sex with her, or make love to her." Wilson interrupted him.

"Wow, a relationship talk coming from a guy who's been married three times, this has sure got to be some top-secret information right here."

"House…." Wilson was genuinely at a loss for how to deal with his friend. He wondered if House actually knew the seriousness of this whole situation. It wasn't just his and Cameron's feelings out there getting hurt now, there was a kid's feelings too.

"Oh look, there's your office and there's my office. I guess we have to part ways now shame we have to end this wonderful conversation." House said as he limped off to his office. When he got in there he was shocked to see that it wasn't empty but occupied by the very woman who seemed to be the topic of his every conversation. He quietly walked over and sat down on the end of the couch and stared at her sleeping form. What were his feelings toward her? They definitely were stronger then before. No longer were they just feelings of lust but dare he say it feelings of love. As House was examining her beautiful features he noticed something that wasn't there the last time he did this. Sure enough her normally flat stomach now housed a rounded bump. Without even realizing what he was doing, House reached out his hand and rubbed it across the bump and couldn't help but smile. Then he felt a smaller hand resting on top of his.

"This is new." House said gesturing to Cameron's stomach.

"I noticed it this morning. It's strange isn't it? To see that it's growing like that. We have a doctor's appointment tomorrow don't forget."

"Are they doing another sonogram?"

"Yea, Laura said that we could find out the sex if we wanted to." Cameron said sitting up.

"Do you want to know?" House asked her.

"Honestly I thought I would, but I really don't want to. I mean you don't get very many good surprises in your life and this is one of them. You can find out if you want to I don't mind."

"No, if you're going to be surprised then so am I because you know I will end up telling you if I know and then you will get mad and then go into this hormonal pregnant woman bitch fit and I will never hear the end of it so I think that I will just be surprised." House said speaking really quickly causing Cameron to laugh.

"Do you care?" she asked him.

"About what?"

"If it's a boy or a girl."

"Not really."

"But you do have a preference though?" Cameron said eying him suspiciously. She was sure that he wanted a boy it seemed like most men did.

"I don't really care one way or the other. Do you care if it's a boy or a girl?" House said turning the spotlight on her.

"I would love this child regardless if it was a boy or a girl but if I was to be completely honest I would have to say that I would love it if there was a little girl growing in there." Cameron said sitting up and placing her hand on her stomach. House went to say something when Cuddy came in.

"HOUSE! Get you worthless ass down to the clinic now! You are behind in your hours and as a matter of fact while you are down there do Dr. Cameron's as well." She said.

"What did I do to deserve this?"

"You entered my life and made it miserable so I'm gonna do the same to you! Now get downstairs and do your clinic duty." Cuddy said pointing to the door. House scowled as he got up and left the room leaving the two women together.

"So, what are you two going to do?" Cuddy asked Cameron sitting down next to the younger woman.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're having a baby together don't you think you need to work out how you are going to handle things like a custody arrangement and financial issues?" Cuddy asked giving her a look like she was stupid for not having these things be the first things they talked about.

"Umm…we haven't exactly talked about any of that yet I mean we still have five months we can figure it out." Cameron got up and walked into the diagnostics office and went to her desk not feeling like having this discussion with her boss. Luckily Cuddy seemed to take the hint and walked back out towards her office. Sitting down at her desk to sort through House's mail Cameron had to admit that Cuddy did have a point, she and House really needed to discuss what they were going to do about a custody arrangement and as far as finances went she wasn't really worried about that they could work something out. Just as she was pulling up House's mail Chase came in and asked her if she could help him move some medical supplies. She knew that she should take it easy but she was starting to get really bored sitting here all day doing nothing.

"Alright, I'll be down in a sec."

As Cuddy came down the stairs Wilson was waiting for her on the second floor landing.

"Well?"

"Those two don't know what they are doing from a donkey's ass! I would think that Cameron at least would be more responsible." Cuddy said throwing her hands up in defeat.

"You do realize that this could be the one thing that could bring those two together don't you?"

"Of course I do. I'm not too worried about Cameron she'll come around but House is a helpless case he'll never admit that he has feelings for her."

"Let me take him to lunch see if I can beat some sense into that solid five inch steal skull of his." Wilson said walking down to find his friend.

"I've got asthma and I've been training for the marathon and I keep getting tightness in my chest and it is hard to breathe."

"You have asthma and you are running miles and miles a day and you are wondering why you can't breathe? Are you sure the doctor's diagnosed you right and really meant to put mentally retarded in your charts?"

"Well…what should I do?"

"Stop running!"

"But then I won't be in shape enough to run the marathon."

:Listen to me buddy, marathons were made to be run for asthmatics not by people who have it. Go home and take your inhaler." House said as he left one of the examination rooms of the clinic. He went to go and get another chart when he saw Wilson headed straight for him.

"House, we need to talk,"

"This seems a bit like déjà vu to me." House said.

"Come on lets go get lunch." House couldn't really say no he would do anything to get out of clinic duty. Once they were down in the cafeteria House was shocked that their conversation hadn't turned into what he was going to do about Cameron and the baby.

"You two gonna get married?" _Damn spoke to soon_, House thought to himself.

"Just because you have the need to get married every other year doesn't mean that I do."

"I just saw Cameron as a more traditional person who would see fit to get married given the current situation." Wilson said taking a bite out of his cheeseburger.

"Just because we accidentally got pregnant doesn't mean that we are stupid enough to get married. It would last a year if that then we would forever be blaming one anther for causing it to end and our child would have to endure the emotional pain of its parents always arguing." House said stuffing his Rueben into his mouth.

"I can't tell if that was you genuinely being sincere and caring about the well being of you child or you just being you and making some wise crack remark. Sadly all the evidence makes me believe it's not the former." This comment actually hurt House's feelings, feelings he didn't even know that he had.

"Look, you have never gotten yourself into this situation before so you really have no basis to judge me or Cameron on. Imagine if there had been children involved in any of your divorces, what they would have had to have gone through and how they would feel every time all of you were in the same room with each other. I don't want to do that to my kid, I'm having feelings that I didn't even know I could feel and I'm trying to figure them out. Neither me or Cameron really has any idea where to go from here so we are just kinda winging it. Now if you or anyone else for that matter has a problem with how we are handling things then you are just going to have to find some way to deal with it because it's not you life." Wilson sat flabbergasted at what he had just witnessed. House having a really meaning full conversation. The fact that House had even agreed to be there for this kid and help Cameron raise it had blown his mind. He hated to admit it but House had a point, he had never been in the situation before so he really had no right to judge either one of them and how they were handing it.

"You're right I'm sorry. What kind of feelings are you having? Feelings toward the baby, or feelings towards Cameron?" Wilson wanted to know. House didn't exactly know how to respond to this. He was definitely having strange feelings regarding the baby which he assumed were normal but the feelings towards Cameron that he was having were strange and unexplainable.

"Yes," House said hoping that Wilson would drop it but he had no such luck.

"Feelings toward the baby? That's completely normal…"

"And, feelings for Cameron."

"Oh boy! I knew it! I knew you had a thing for her. Listen to me House, feelings for your unborn child are completely normal in fact I would be worried if you didn't feel some sort of emotion towards it. You helped create a little human being, a little being that you are going to get to raise and mold it to how you want it. As for your feelings for Cameron, personally I think that they were there all along and the fact that she is now carrying your child had made them even stronger. I would love to see you two end up together and have a happily ever after ending but if that's not what you want and deep down I think it is and I know that Cameron wants that then at least raise this baby together so that it grows up knowing love and happiness." House was trying to think up a response to that but realized that there really want one and that his friend was completely right. He was about to tell him so when his pager went off. He looked down and saw that it was Chase and wondered what he wanted.

"Oops, nice chat but I gotta run, duty calls. I seem to have forgotten my wallet in my car I guess you are going to have to pay." House said as he headed off to go and find Chase. Wilson just shook his head and wondered if any of that had sunken in at all.

"So, what do we need to move?" Cameron asked Chase as she entered the storage room with him.

"Hey you shouldn't be moving boxes you should be taking it easy," Foreman said from behind a stack of prescription bottles.

"I'll be fine! I'm tired of sitting around here like a useless old mule. Now what do you need me to move?" The three of them started moving supplies from the storage room to where they needed to be and on their third trip, Cameron started to feel a little pain in her stomach. She didn't say anything for fear of scaring the guys because she was sure it was nothing but as it started to get worse she thought that maybe she should stop.

"Hey guys I'm not…." Cameron all of a sudden was hit with excruciating stomach cramps.

"CAMERON!" Foreman called. "Chase, page House tell him what's going on. It's gonna be ok Cameron, just look at me everything is going to be fine. I knew that you shouldn't have been doing this. Let's get you up stairs." All Cameron could do was nod. She was so scared that she was going to lose the baby that she was about ready to kill her self for straining her body. Once Foreman got her into the emergency room the ER doctors took it over from there. Chase showed up with House following him closely behind.

"House! House I don't want to lose the baby! Please make it stop!" Cameron said wincing in pain.

"What happened?" House said turning on Chase and Foreman.

"We were moving supplies and we told her not to help but she wouldn't listen and then she…."Chase said.

"AND YOU JUST LET HER DO IT?  
"Dr. House, she's going to be fine, it was just cramping, not unusual." House turned around to see Laura their ob/gyn standing there. Chase and Foreman took this opportunity to make a run for it and headed to the clinic since it was the last place House would go to.

"So, I'm not going to lose the baby?" Cameron asked hopeful.

"No, but you need to take it very very easy or I will have to put you on bed rest Allie. Other then your little episode everything looks perfectly fine. The baby is a little tense right now but it will calm down. You see right there is the heartbeat." Between knowing that she wasn't going to lose the baby and seeing it's heartbeat for the first time Cameron couldn't help but cry.

"Did you two want to know the sex?"

"No, we want to be surprised." Cameron said. Her friend just smiled and turned off the monitor. Allie you can leave after about half and hour I just want to you get some rest."

"Thank you so much Laura!" Cameron said.

"No problem."

Suprisininly House had been quiet the whole time. His mind was buzzing. Chase had come up to him and told him that Cameron was having cramps and she as in agony. He had immedaiatly thought that she as losing the baby but now that he knew everything was ok he felt his heart beat returning to normal. Looking at the little heartbeat on the screen he realized how much he loved this baby and how much it deserved the stable environment he never had as a kid. He also knew that he loved the woman the baby was growing inside of he just didn't know how to say it yet and he wanted to be there to look after her and make sure things like this never happened again. He wanted them both to experience their child growing up and neither one missing a thing. So he said the only thing he could think of at the moment that would get them on the way to where he wanted them to be.

"House you ok? You didn't say one rude thing to Laura."

"Cameron will you move in with me?"

So what did you think? Please review! I will try to have the next chapter out sooner I promise and again sorry for the delay!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know that I left the last chapter with a bit of a cliffhanger so sorry for that but at least we got House to admit to himself that he has feelings for Cameron….now only if he would admit them to her. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews! They inspire me to get this out to you sooner.

_Oh God what did I just say?_ House thought to himself.

_Oh my God what did he just say to me?_ Cameron thought wondering if she had heard him right.

"I know that it's a bit out there considering that we aren't even in a relationship or anything I just want my child to have the stable environment that I never had growing up and if it's moving back and forth between our houses I don't think that it will have a sense of security. Also we should both be able to experience our child growing up and if it's only with one of us that might make it kind of hard. You can have the spare bedroom and we can put the crib in there and when the baby gets older I don't know I guess we will move into a bigger house. I mean I totally understand if you say…."

"Yes." Cameron said.

"What?"

"Yes I will move in with you. I agree I think that our child should have a stable environment and your right, it is unfair to ask one of us to give up watching our child grow up." Cameron said.

"I also clearly need to keep an eye on you missy. Can't have you going off and moving heavy boxes like that again jeez," House joked. He hoped that in some way maybe she got the message that this was his way of saying that he had feelings for her and he wanted to be there for her and the baby. "I'll tell Wilson, Chase, and Foreman that they need to have their asses at your place by nine of Saturday morning so we can move your stuff is that too soon for you?"

"No, not at all," Cameron said wanting to believe that House really wanted her to move in because he had deep feelings for her. She knew better then to think that this was true. She should be thankful that he is thoughtful enough to want to provide a stable environment for their child with out having either one of them miss out on anything. This was going to be interesting to say the least.

By three in the afternoon on Saturday all of Cameron's things had been moved into House's place and what they didn't need they gave to Goodwill. Before the guys had left Wilson took House aside and Cameron couldn't see what he was saying to him but it was obviously annoying House.

"Look, I know that you are you so this is pointless but talk to her. It's not like she doesn't like you back. You asked her to live with you for Christ sake! I have no idea where that came from but hey it's a step forward. One usually taken much farther down the road but never the less it's a step." Wilson said.

"Thank you Dr. Phil, for that wonderful insight into my inner feelings but you know what I think, I think that by trying to get me to enter into a serious relationship you think that you can live that aspect of your life through me because you can't make it work yourself." House shot back at his friend.

Foreman and Chase had also taken Cameron aside before they left.

"Look, if you need anything, got a midnight craving, there is a movie you want rented or you need a body bag for House just call us and let us know ok." Foreman told Cameron.

"Just promise me you won't turn into him, since you'll be living with him 24/7." Chase said.

"I promise and I will call you if I need anything. Honestly I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. Foreman, Chase, and Wilson left leaving House and Cameron alone together.

_Let the awkward silence, begin!_ They both thought to themselves.

It was strange to Cameron that night to be in House's house fixing her self dinner. House had told her to make herself at home but it was still awkward for her. Later that night the two were sitting on his couch watching the O.C. and neither one was talking.

"It's cold in here," Cameron said pulling her knees close to her chest or as close as her expanded stomach would allow.

"You want a blanket?"

"I can get it, where is it?"

"I'll get it you stay still you need to rest." House then got up and hobbled off to get her a blanket. _Wow on the awkward scale of 1-10 this ranks a 20._ House thought to himself as he grabbed the blanket and headed back to Cameron but stopped in the kitchen on the way back to grab more peanut butter and popcorn which she was devouring earlier.

"Here, as long as you don't start craving pickles then I'm ok with what ever you want to eat." House said wrapping the blanket around her and then handing her the food he had brought. Cameron watched him as he sat back down and just couldn't take it anymore.

"Why did you ask me to move in with you?"

"I already told you, so the baby can have a stable environment."

"The baby would have had a perfectly stable environment if we stayed the way we were also. I have never known you to be this nice to anyone and Wilson is acting very suspiciously which means he knows something about you that you aren't telling me so there has to be another reason."

"Because I-li-yoo" House mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Cameron asked.

"I like you. You asked me once if I like you and the answer is yes I do like you. There are you happy now?" Cameron just sat there in utter disbelief of what she had just witnessed. House had just admitted that he liked her.

"I know that you probably don't like me anymore after all that I have done to you and all the pain I've caused. I'm sorry." House just simply hung his head unaware of what to say. He didn't deserve to still have her affection and he knew it. He deserved to have her squash him like a bug but instead he felt her hand grabbing his and her fingers intertwining with his own.

"I like you too." She said smiling and then laying her head down on his shoulder.

"So, tell me about this damn show because I am really confused, who is Marissa and does she have a thing for Ryan or something?" House just laughed and started to tell her about the characters and their back stories. He then wrapped his arm around Cameron and placed his hand protectively on her stomach longing for the day when he would feel a kick or movement. She placed his hand on top of his longing for the same thing and feeling happier then she had ever felt in her entire life. A short time later House realized that Cameron had fallen asleep and he simply smiled to himself and rubbed the bump on her belly thinking feeling something he hadn't felt in a long time, something he thought that he may never feel again. Happy.

Please review and tell me what you thought. I'm really liking how this story is coming out and I hope to have chapter 6 out really soon!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: sorry for the wait people school's got me loaded with work and my muse's seem to have developed lupus or something which has led me to developed a minor case of writer's block. So here is the next chapter.

At six months pregnant Cameron's swollen stomach was now impossible to hide which at work led to the gossip. She heard stories from House slipped her some of his vicodin to seduce her to, she slipped him the vicodin and stole some sperm when he wasn't looking. Cameron was beyond the point of caring what they said in fact, she and House made it a point to go home and make fun of all the crazy ways she had gotten pregnant.

"OK so I heard through the grapevine that you hired a bunch of prostitutes to sleep with me so they could get my sperm and give it to you so you could impregnate yourself and the one that got the most, gets to be the a free ride to Sweden on your uncle's private jet." House said jokingly as he walked into the kitchen where Cameron was loading the dishwasher.

"They were hookers? They told me they were professional business women."

"Well, that wasn't a total lie," House joked.

"Shut up. Go start the movie I'll be there in a second." House went and put the movie in and sat down on the couch and made room for her to cuddle in next to him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Smith? House, come on."

"What it is a well written and directed movie."

"Oh so Angelina Jolie has nothing whatsoever to do with your choice?"

"Yea, pretty much the whole reason; hey at least I was considerate. You can look at Brad Pitt while I look at his mistress."

"For your information I think Brad Pitt is hideous man-whore. But you get an A for cheesy cover up."

"An A, Angelina Jolie, and a woman who finally sees Brad Pitt for what he really is." Cameron started to laugh when she felt a strange sensation in her belly. When she felt it again was when she realized what it was.

"Oh my God, House the baby is moving! Give me your hand!" Cameron placed House's hand where she knew he could feel it. She couldn't believe it; she was feeling her baby for the first time. When she looked over at House she saw that he had a smile on his face a country mile wide.

"Is that the first time you've felt it?"

"Yea, it is."

"What's wrong you have a strange look on your face?" House said with concern in his voice.

"It's just strange to fell it kick, it's like it's actually in there. I mean obviously I knew it was in there it is just a little strange to feel it moving. The doctor in me is calling myself and idiot but the mother in me is screaming how amazing this is and you know what I could really go for some Doritos and a Big Mac." Cameron said.

"The doctor in me is pissed because your parasite is forcing you to crave food that I don't have and will have to go and get."

"MY BABY IS NOT A PARASITE!!!!" Cameron yelled throwing a pillow at him rather hard.

"But, the father in me is saying, why yes dear I will go out right now and get you a Big Mac and Doritos, I will climb Mt. Everest if I have to."

"Shut up smart ass, you couldn't climb shit. Could you get me some fries with that too please?"

"Like you could either tubby I'll be back. Gotta go find a McDonalds open somewhere."

"Thank you." Cameron said curling up and watching the movie. _God I'm getting soft._ Thought House as he grabbed his keys and walked out the door.

When he pulled up to the drive through at McDonalds the guy said,

"Sorry man, we're closed."

"Oh like you can't throw me together one of those vomit Mac's really quickly."

"Excuse me sir? Our food is top quality…"

"Oh rat shit tastes better then the compost you serve in there."

"Look man than why are you here and sorry we are closed."

"Come on what is it going to take just give me a damn Big Mac and fries it is not that difficult!

"I told you we are CLOSED."

"Alright, I got some vicodin on me. That stuff will sell for like five grand a bottle if you find the right junkie, if you aren't stoned out of your mind already."

"Dude I'm about to call the cops on your sorry ass."

"That's right call the cops on the cripple. Just because I can't walk as fast I am denied a Big Mac."

"Man shut up we are CLOSED."

"Alright I've had enough. I've got a pregnant girl at home who I will personally bring down here to kick your ass if you don't give me the damn Big Mac. She'll do it too, she threw a pillow at me and I'm a cripple, who throws stuff at cripples."

"Dude, shut the fuck up! Just take your goddamn Big Mac and get the fuck out of here!" House pulled up and took the sandwich.

"Have a nice night sir," House said.

"Bite me."

House went to the store to buy Cameron her Doritos and on the way back he saw the McDonalds guy who he had almost beat down with his cane banging on the door to CVS.

"God, can't you see they're closed asshole. What kind of a jerk stands there and bugs people when he knows they are closed." House said to the kid before he took off for home.

"Here, take your damn food. You have no idea what I had to do to get that for you."

"I don't really want to know I'm sure." Cameron said taking a bite out of her burger. "Hey, you want to go baby shopping tomorrow. I mean we can't get a lot because we don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet but we can get a crib and changing table and stuff like that."

"Oh god, can't you take Cuddy shopping with you?" House said even though he secretly was really excited about going.

"Did Cuddy get me pregnant?"

"Well, I was under the impression that the sex change was complete but maybe she hasn't had the last phase completed yet." Cameron couldn't help but laugh at this when she felt the baby move again.

"Give me your hand, she's moving again."

"She?" House asked, his suspicions that Cameron wanted a girl pretty much confirmed.

"Or he, whatever it is I hope it has your eyes." Cameron said.

"I hope that it looks just like its mommy, then it will be absolutely gorgeous." House said wrapping his arm around Cameron.

"Gregory House, did you just call me gorgeous?"

"Why Allison Cameron I believe I did." House and Cameron found their faces inching closer and closer together then finally their lips locked in a tender kiss that quickly gained passion and steam after a few minutes.

Cameron and House went to Baby's R Us the next day and were over whelmed when they got in and looked at everything they needed to get.

"It's ok, we still have three months before the baby comes, we can do this." Cameron said. They bough a changing table, bottles, diapers, pacifiers, baby moniters, and a few outfits.

"We can't really buy outfits until we know if it's a boy or a girl." House said trying to pull Cameron away from all the baby clothes. "What else do we need? If I have to shop anymore I may just turn into a woman."

"We just need a crib." House and Cameron made their way over to the cribs and must have looked at dozens of them before they found the perfect one.

"Oh my God House this is it! This is the perfect crib! This is…more then a months rent in my old apartment." Cameron said her heart sinking. She wanted her child to have the best of everything and now looking at the perfect crib it hurt her to know that her baby couldn't have it because it's mother couldn't afford it.

"You want the crib Allie?" House asked her. Cameron loved it when he called her Allie, no one else ever called her that and it made her feel special.

"Yes, but I also want to be able to eat. We already spent so much today and we still haven't decorated the nursery and we will need to buy clothes and diapers and formula don't come cheap."

"I'll buy the crib."

"What? House you can't…"

"Allison Cameron, has anyone ever told me I can't do something?"

"Yes, but you always do it anyway."

"Exactly, this is the best crib out there and I am going to buy it for our child so it can have the best out there. I love this kid so much I would give up anything for it. You want this kid, and I love you so much I would do anything to give you what you want."

"Oh House I…hold on a second. Did you just say you love me?"

"No, I absolutely did not."

"Yes you did, you said you love me!" Cameron said starting to tear up. If House could ever say something that would make her the happiest person in the world that was it, but was it genuine, or just a Freudian slip? "Did you mean it House?" The next thing she knew House was standing up on a platform display and yelling at the top of his lungs,

"I LOVE YOU ALLISON CAMERON!" Cameron threw her arms around him and the two had their longest, most passionate kiss yet.

"We'll take that one," House said handing out his credit card to the sales associate and then returning back to the wonderful kiss he was receiving. Just as they resumed kissing the baby started kicking.

"Someone's jealous."

"I just bought you a fifteen hundred dollar crib kiddo, you give Mommy and Daddy some quiet time." House joked rubbing Cameron's belly affectionately only causing the baby to kick more.

"Someone's a little stubborn there aren't they?" House asked.

"I wonder where it gets it?" Cameron said.

"I know right, like Mommy, like baby." House smiled as Cameron playfully hit his arm. "I gotta go call Wilson, Chase, and Foreman."

"Why?"

"Someone's gotta put this shit together."

"Oh for God's sakes," Cameron said as they headed back home, now all they had to do was wait for their little one to come into this world.

Sorry again for the wait. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. I hope the next chapter gets out much quicker.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own house, if i did the clinic would be house and cameron's favorite place wink wink.

A/N": Ok here is the next chapter I'm really sorry about the delay I'm sorry I didn't have this out before Thanksgiving but I was sick.. If anyone reading this watches CSI and you are like me and your favorite character is Sara and you love GSR then you know why I am very depressed. Ok I know totally different show but I was just wondering. All I have to say is that if Cameron ever up and leaves I'm gonna shoot someone. I also wanted to thank everyone for all the wonderful reviews! They make me so happy! In this chapter I dive into the issue of Cameron's family. I know that there are many different takes on this and mine is a little different than most but this is my take on what the whole deal is with that since we know nothing about them. Ok this is a really long authors note so I'm gonna start the chapter now.

Christmas was just around the corner and House had never felt happier. Over the past few weeks he and Cameron had become settled into an actual steady relationship. It scared him to think just how serious things were between them. They were sleeping together now and had turned the room Cameron was staying in into the nursery. House was in love with Cameron, so much so that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He didn't know what brought on this sudden urge to get married, he was with Stacy for five years and never had the need to marry her. He thought it might have been a couple of nights ago when they were discussing baby names and he suggested Cameron for a girls name and she laughed and said the poor kid would get so picked on if its name was Cameron Cameron. House didn't know what came over him but there was a sudden emptiness in his stomach at the thought that this child would not have his last name. And for some reason changing Cameron's name seemed to have become his solution to that problem. He wanted to get his grandmother's engagement ring from his mother to give her at Christmas. He did not want to see his father but he wanted to show off his new girlfriend and soon to be mother of his child to everyone else. House got on the phone the next morning with his mother and for a trip to Maine to see his family. It wasn't until after he had made the call that it occurred to him that Cameron might have some family tradition but then again, he had never heard Cameron mention any family at all. There was that one time she had told him that she wasn't an only child but that was it. He glanced at the clock and knew that he needed to get down to the cafeteria because this was Cameron's last day at work before her maternity leave started.

When House got down to the cafeteria is was all decorated in baby stuff and that was when he realized it was baby shower too. Cameron waved him over to her and gave him a big kiss.

"Can you believe all this?"

"No, who did all of this?"

"Cuddy, Wilson, Chase, and Foreman, if what I hear from the nurses is correct."

"The nurses know everything." House said wrapping his arm around her and looking around at everyone actually amazed to see that anyone would show up for anything that was a celebration for him after what an ass he has been to them. God this baby and Cameron were really making him soft. Later that night when they were lying in bed rubbing Cameron's large tummy waiting for the baby to kick House told her about going to his parents.

"Hey um….I made some plans for us to go to my parents house for Christmas. I don't know if you had anything else planned or if you want to go or not…"

"Of course I want to go! I would love to get to know my child's grandparents a little better."

"Don't you do something with your family at Christmas? I had you pinned for one of those really close-nit family types but yet you never mention any family."

"Not exactly," Cameron said feeling a little uncomfortable. Her family was a touchy subject but the more she thought about it the more she realized that he would have to find out sooner or later.

"Look you don't have to…."

"Yes, I do, it might do me some good to get this off my chest. The reason I don't mention any family is because I don't have one. I was a foster kid for most of my life. My father ran out on us when I was really little God only knows what happened to him, I don't even remember him which is good I guess because from everything I was told by the social worker he was abusive towards my mother. My mother, after my father left she had to work two jobs just to keep us going. She started to use drugs to get away I guess and then the drug problem got worse and then she just kind of withered away to nothing. She overdosed herself one day while I was taking a nap. I woke up and came into the living room and I couldn't wake her up. I remember going next door to get the neighbor, I remember the flashing lights of the ambulance, and no one told me what was going on or anything, the next thing I remember is the social worker coming and taking me to the social services building. I stayed there for a couple of nights until they could get a foster home set up for me. I was seven years old then, but I felt like I was twenty one. I had to do everything for myself there was no one there to help me do anything. No one cared what I did. There were one or two nice families that I stayed with but they moved me around so much that I never could get attached to anyone. When I was twelve they put me with this one family that had about fifteen other fosters. They were nice but with that many other kids around no one really cares. I stayed there till I was eighteen. I got really close with my foster siblings in that home. I still talk to a few of them but most foster kids I knew just seemed to fall off the face of the earth when they aged out. I went to a local community college after I graduated and while I was there I managed to secure a full scholarship into medical school. They asked me why I wanted to be a doctor and I thought about it for a minute and the only answer I could come up with was that because no one had ever been there to care about or help me, I wanted to make sure that people out there didn't have to feel that pain. That someone out there cared that they were hurt and needed help and that they mattered to someone else. That was when I met Jack, my husband. I think the reason I latched on to him so was that he was the most stable thing I had ever had in my life, he was like me, didn't have anyone who cared about him. He asked me to marry him and we planned to do it after we graduated but then he got sick. Actually he was sick before I met him, it was just getting worse. When…when they diagnosed him with cancer I decided to marry him so that he wouldn't have to die alone. Two weeks after he was diagnosed I found out I was pregnant. I think it was the stress; my body just couldn't handle it. It was probably for the best, I couldn't have raised a kid all on my own and still managed medical school. I think that is why this baby is so special to me, it's like my second chance in a way, I was one week off of my second trimester when I had the miscarriage, Jack died a few months after that and suddenly I was alone again. I just poured every part of my being into becoming a doctor. I did an internship at the Mayo Clinic then I came here to work for you. I never told any one else besides Jack this before, it actually feels kinda good to have it out there." Cameron said snuggling her head into House's shoulder and wrapping her arm tighter around her stomach.

House had no idea what to say, he had known that something in Cameron's past must have damaged her but he had no idea how severe her situation had really been. His grip also tightened around her stomach, he had suspected that maybe she had lost a baby before to actually find out that it was true and know how special this baby was to her suddenly made this baby even more special to him.

"Allie I…."

"Shhh, it's alright I know." Cameron said. Just then both of them felt soft kicks from the baby against their hands.

"You always no when your mommy needs some love don't you little one?" Cameron asked soothingly.

"What does it feel like, from the inside I mean?"

"It's hard to explain, it's not a feeling I have ever felt before, it feels kind of like butterflies. I'm really excited about going to meet your parents. Between that and this baby I don't think you could give me present." Cameron said as she drifted off to sleep. House smiled as he kissed the top of her head. _If only you knew Cameron my dear, if only you knew._ House said smiling to himself before he fell asleep himself.

On the Friday before Christmas House figured he better tell Cuddy that he wouldn't be here for a week. But the prospect of having to hear a lecture of last minute plans hurting the hospital from Cuddy was somewhat less then appealing so he decided to go and see Wilson. As he walked into his friend's office he walked over and laid down on the couch.

"I'm taking Cameron to meet my family for Christmas."

"Wow this really must be serious between you two, I thought you were just sleeping together."

"I'm gonna ask her to marry me." House said.

"WHAT!? When did you decide this?" Wilson asked getting really excited.

"A couple of days ago, I had a feeling it was time to ask her."

"What kind of feeling might this be?"

"You should know, you've clearly felt it enough times."

"Can you go through one day without making a smart ass remark about my marriages?"

"You walked yourself right into that one, there was nothing I could do. I gotta go tell Cuddy I won't be here for a week." House said getting up leaving Wilson speechless until he realized something, House hadn't popped a Vicodin all day, in fact, over the past few months he had seen his friend popping fewer and fewer of the pills. The more he thought about it, getting Cameron pregnant was probably the best thing House had ever done.

"I won't be here next week I'm taking a vacation; Wilson has generously offered to cover my clinic duty so just make sure you remind him he tends to forget these things." House said sticking his head into Cuddy's office and shouting before taking off in the other direction as fast as his leg would let him.

"House!" Cuddy called after him but it was no use he was already out the door, the man caused her more hassle then any other person in the world.

During the drive up to Maine, Cameron was very anxious. What if his family didn't like her? She had only met his parents once for about five minutes and never his other family, she didn't even realize that he kept in touch with them.

"Calm down, it's not like you are meeting the president of the United States, it's just the House family. If anything I should be freaking out, I have to see my father."

"Come on House, it can't be that bad. What was it that he did to you that made you hate him so much?" House desperately wanted to tell her the truth, especially after she had opened up to him about her family, but he didn't want her to be afraid of having their child be around the man. He was already plenty worried about that for the both of them so he decided on just changing the subject.

"Look, they are going to love you, it is impossible not to like you. As far as the whole baby thing goes, my mother screams at me every year about how all of her siblings have grandchildren and she has none so I don't think you need to worry about them being angry about that." When they pulled up to the House house Cameron was very impressed. The place was an absolutely gorgeous Victorian style home.

"This is beautiful." She said and House took her hand and walked in.

"Mom, I brought a friend home from school so you are going to have to give me an extra snack." House joked as they walked into the kitchen where Blythe House was cooking dinner.

"Greg! I was wondering when you would show up! I thought that you have changed your mind and decided not to come at the last minute. Allison, so good to see you again I hope that being in a car with Greg for seven hours hasn't made you hate him." Blythe said as she stepped in to hug her son and then Cameron but found herself being blocked by something.

"Mom, there is something that we have to tell you; we're going to have a baby." House said as Cameron took off her coat and Blythe House started crying she was so happy. Just when she was about to start all the baby questions they heard a noise coming from the living room.

"Greg is that you? Bout' time you showed up boy! I thought you got lost or something, I mean it would be understandable since you never come up here to see us. This must be the young lady you…..knocked up? I see now why you have come home, you knocked some poor young girl up and you want mommy and daddy to get you out of trouble!"

"Dad!"

"John!" Both House and his mom yelled at the same time. Cameron's first impression of House's father only confirmed her suspicions that something was not right about him and his relationship with his son but she couldn't quite put her finger on it yet.

"For you information, this is my girlfriend Allison. You've met her once before but I guess you don't remember. I brought her here to get to know you guys a little bit better and to tell you that you were going to be a grandfather." House said standing very stiff. Cameron had never seen House act like this before and she noticed that House had never let go of her hand or released the hand he had on her belly.

"Dinner's ready, why don't you all go into the living room and I will be there in a minute." Blythe said.

"So Allison, how far along are you?" Blythe asked as she placed the plates of food in front of them.

"Thank you Mrs. House and I'm seven months, I'm due at the end of February."

"Call me Blythe dear everyone does. I'm so excited!"

"In five years you never managed to knock Stacy up but you are with this one for what? A year and you got the job done pretty quick."

"John, that's enough."

"What I really want to know is what a pretty young girl like you sees in an old handicapped man like him."

"I think your son is an amazing man and you should really appreciate that more, I mean he is a world famous doctor!"

"You have a lot to learn young lady. God help this child getting a mother as naïve as this one." John said laughing

"SHUT UP! I can take you giving me shit, I've been dealing with it for forty-four years now I've gotten pretty damn used to it but don't you ever talk down to Allie and you will never talk down to my child or even think about disciplining it or I swear on my life you will never see your grandchild or son ever again!" House grabbed Cameron by the hand and led her upstairs to what she guessed was his room.

"I'm sorry about that, I thought that maybe, he would be civil but I guess not. He should be up here any minute to throw me in an ice bath."

"What are you talking about Greg? What is the big issues between you and your father?"

"He's…got some anger management issues. When I was little he wanted to toughen me up so he would come up with these harsh punishments like an ice bath if I was out of line or sleeping in the yard. It got to where I was almost to scared to even say anything around him or do anything. Then he just started making up things like how I was ungrateful and I would get to spend the day locked in a closet. My mother never stood up to him either, God knows what he did to her when I wasn't around. She tried to keep it positive, make it sound like it was never going to happen again and that he was a changed man. Changed man my ass! The only reason I never told you was because I didn't want you to feel like you couldn't bring our child up here. I want my mother to know her grandchild. If it was up to me, John House would have nothing to do with our baby but with my mother comes my father. Just know that if he ever should even think about raising a hand to our child, he will never see it again and I will bring charges up against him quicker then Wilson can go through a marriage!" Cameron didn't really know what to say. Abuse would surely explain why House is the way he is. She didn't know if it was exactly abuse but there was something beyond terrible of making your child sleep outside or dumping him in a tub full of ice.

"You're not going to be like that." She said almost reading his mind.

"How do you know? You've seen the way I can be."

"Yes, but I've also seen the way you have been acting during this pregnancy and I know that you already love this child more then life and you will never make it sleep outside because it made a mistake. That's what children do, that's how they learn. We punish them to help them because we love them, not to show our power over them. I know that you will make a great father and that this child is lucky to be getting you for it's daddy. I guess it only has to worry about its naïve mother." Cameron said looking down.

"Hey hey hey, don't you ever for a second let him get to you!"

"You've called me naïve before."

"Because I love you and I was trying to help you!" House said. "This baby is the one of the luckiest I have ever seen! It's getting the best mother and child could hope for!" Cameron wrapped her arms around House and the two fell into a loving embrace.

On Christmas Eve House figured he better ask his mom for the ring. His father had basically ignored them for the past week and House couldn't say he was sad about that. He found his mother in her room and he cleared his throat to let her know that he was there.

"Yes Greg, what did you need?"

"Oma's ring," Blythe House about did a summersault in mid air.

"I can't believe it you are going to ask the girl to marry you! I'm so happy for you baby! She's good for you!" she said handing her son the ring out of her jewelry box.

On Christmas morning the House family opened presents and then the rest of the family started showing up. Aunts, Uncles, Cousins, and Cameron was a big hit with everyone. She couldn't believe how much she was getting along with House's family. She was glad to know that her child was going to at least have some form of an extended family. That night House said he had one more present that he wanted to give her. After his parents went to bed that night House lit a fire in the fireplace and sat down on the floor next to it and motioned fore Cameron to join him. The two snuggled in the warm fire and looked up at the giant window about to gaze at the full moon. House was getting nervous and figured it was now or never.

"I can't believe that this time next year we will be parents. House thank you so much for bringing me here! I wish I could have gotten you a little bit better present." She said. House had no idea what she was talking about. She had gotten him an iPhone and those things weren't easy to get!

"You are giving me the greatest gift of all in a few months, but you know, there is one more thing you could do for me that would make this Christmas the best one I've had in years."

"And what is that?" Cameron asked.

"You could become my wife." House said and Cameron about fainted.

"What did you just say?"

"Allison Cameron will you marry me?" House asked holding out his grandmother ring. "I'd get on one knee and all but bum leg you know." House said getting really nervous that she hadn't said anything but then she pulled his mouth down to hers and gave him the most passionate kiss he had ever had.

"Yes." Was all she could get out passed the tears as he slid the ring on her finger.

"Sorry, it's a little chunky right now." Cameron said resting her hand on her stomach.

"At least it's for a good cause." House said happier then ever placing his hand on top of Cameron's feeling their baby kick almost to join in on it's parent's celebration.

Hope that you liked it. Again sorry for the wait! Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own anything so please don't sue!

On the way back to New Jersey House noticed that Cameron couldn't stop playing with the new ring on her finger.

"You know, it's not going to fall off if you don't hold it on," House said jokingly.

"It's just so beautiful!"

"I'm going to assume you want some big summer wedding?"

"I know that's not what you want and if you must know, I think I'd rather prefer a nice private ceremony. I mean a big wedding would be nice but you would hate it and we will have an infant so planning a big wedding while adjusting to parenthood would just be completely insane and I don't want to wait until the baby is older and it would be more doable I'd actually like to do it as soon as possible." House nodded and was a little shocked, he would have thought that Cameron would want a nice huge wedding which he would have hated but done for her in a heartbeat. As they entered Jersey House couldn't help but notice the sign for Atlantic City. It was no Vegas but…..

"How soon were you thinking?" House asked.

"I don't know why?"

"I was just thinking that if I were to turn left up here we might be able to grab Elvis and do the whole exchanging of vows thing right now."

"I'm not going to get married by someone standing there marrying us to the tune of _Hound Dog_ but the court house might work. Are you sure? I mean we only just got engaged." Cameron said, she's never done anything this spontaneous before and it was getting her really excited.

"Court House works for me and if we haven't taken the scalpel to each other yet I think that we're pretty much in the clear so what do you say?" House said in disbelief that he had just agreed to get married in Atlantic City. Cameron placed her hands on her stomach when she felt the baby give a soft kick and she knew there was only one answer.

"Turn left."

"As you command," House turned left and headed toward the Atlantic City court house. When they got in there and went through the process of getting their marriage license they were both so excited they couldn't see straight. Now they were just waiting for a judge to do the actual marriage.

"I can't believe this is happening! We are getting married and in a couple months we'll be parents. I think we pretty much did the whole life game in about the course of a year." Cameron said.

"There is nothing that could stand in our way baby!" House said wrapping his arms around Cameron.

"Greg?" House looked up and felt himself go numb.

"Stacy."

"What?" Cameron let go of House and turned around to find none other then Stacy Warner standing right behind them. _Oh shit!_ Was all Cameron could think.

"What are you doing here? What have you done now? Finally pissed a patient off enough for them to sue you?"

"What are you doing here Stacy? Shouldn't you be getting home to Mark?" House asked.

"I just finished a case and Mark and I split up about 5 months ago no thanks to you. We are drawing up the divorce papers now. You still haven't told me what you are doing here. You're Dr. Cameron right? I hope he hasn't gotten you into any serious trouble. If he has, feel free to call me if you need representation."

"Even if he had I sure as hell wouldn't get it from you. You'd probably make some crazy decision behind my back and then walk out on me when I needed you most."

"Excuse me, what the hell is going on?"

"Greg and I are here to get married."

"WHAT? What the hell are you doing marrying this little tramp?" House was just going to ignore Stacy's presence and get on with everything but the last thing he was about to do was let her insult his Allie.

"Look here you arrogant bitch, don't let me ever hear you call my Allie a whore ever again! If anyone is the whore it's you, sleeping around on your husband, lying to him and if I asked around I would probably find out that you left him I mean it's not like you don't have a history of that! Now, I'm going to marry this woman because I know that she will never turn out like you and we are going to raise this little one and love it unconditionally. Yes, we are having a baby, now, do me a favor and get out of my life." House said finally standing up to the woman that had caused him so much pain and turmoil and was shocked to see her smirking.

"She'll be gone in a year, and she'll take that baby with her and you will be all alone and don't come crying to me."

"Fuck you!" Cameron said. "For you information, I love this man more then anything and I would never ever keep his child away from him. I'm sorry you are incapable of having any sort of lasting relationship but don't you dare take it out on him." Stacy seemed to take this even harder and turned and walked straight out of the court house.

"Wow, I think I may possibly love you even more then before. How I lived with her for five years and didn't see what a bitch she was I will never know. Let's go get married now." House said wrapping his arm around Cameron and leading her in to the courtroom.

Thirty minutes later a smiling Mr. and Mrs. House emerged from the courtroom.

"We better get going we still have about a three hour drive ahead of us."

"What's the rush?"

"You see Allie my dear, the sooner we get home, the sooner we can consummate this little marriage of ours." Cameron just smiled and leaned in to kiss House when she felt the baby kick.

"Think you're funny do ya, interrupting your mommy and daddy?" House asked smiling rubbing Cameron's very large belly.

"Someone's a little jealous." Cameron said as they got into the car and headed toward home.

On Monday House walked into Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital with more bounce in his step then any of them had ever seen.

"Something happened." Cuddy said to Wilson.

"I'm on it." Wilson said taking after his friend.

"Well hello Jimmy! Miss me?" House said purposely making sure Wilson noticed his left hand.

"Did you propose?"

"Oh so that's why you were so excited to see me, you wanted to know if I asked Cameron to marry me." House could tell Wilson was getting annoyed.

"Well, did you?"

"Yes,"

"What did she say?" Wilson asked figuring House wouldn't be this bouncy if she had said no but with Gregory House you never knew.

"Yes,"

"This is amazing! So you guys are engaged?"

"Not exactly," House said.

"That's odd, because that tends to be what you become when you propose to someone and they accept but I could be wrong."

"No you've got your terminology correct, God knows you should know what engaged is, you've been it so many times. Technically the term for Cameron and I is married."

"What? According to who?"

"The state of New Jersey," House said nonchalantly as he headed to his office.

"Wait, what exactly are you saying?"

"I proposed to her, she said yes, I didn't want a big wedding, she said a big wedding would be nice but with an infant almost impossible to plan and she didn't want to wait till it would be then I saw the sign for Atlantic City so we decided the hell with it lets just do it now and get it over with, then we went to the court house, got the marriage license, while waiting for the judge who should show up but none other then the devil himself in the form of Stacy Warner, who apparently isn't going to be Warner much longer if you catch my drift, she and I had it out, Cameron and her had it out, she left, we got married, went home and consummated our marriage and now I'm here talking to you." House said without taking a breath.

"That was a lot of information to get in thirty seconds. So you guys got married?"

"Affirmative."

"How did the little run in with Stacy go?"

"It was…interesting. She and Mark apparently spilt up and she thought that I was in some sort of legal trouble and that I had dragged Cameron into it and she offered to represent her then words were said. Stacy called Cameron a whore, I let her have it, then she said something else and Cameron basically told her to fuck off and I don't really want to get into it any further. Now if you don't mind, I have a patient."

Wilson walked back down stairs where Cuddy was waiting for him.

"Well?" She asked him.

"They got married."

"WHAT?"

"Yea, let me take you out to lunch, it's a long story." Wilson said as he headed to his office to get a coat.

"Like the sands in an hour glass so are the days of the doctors of Princeton- Plainsboro Teaching Hospital." Cuddy said as she headed to go and get her coat.

A/N: Yea, I'm not too sure about this chapter and how it turned out, let me know what you think. I opted to go for the less traditional wedding because…nothing about the House/Cameron relationship is traditional. I haven't completely decided but I think she is either going to go into labor in the next chapter or maybe even have the baby but hope you keep on reading and that the next chapter will be out really soon!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey everyone sorry for such a long wait on this chapter but I was experiencing some computer malfunction. I want to thank all of you who reviewed for the comments of encouragement they really persuade me to write faster! I try to respond to everyone's review but if I have missed you for some reason I'm thanking you for the review now!

January passed by like a bolt of lightning for House but slow as molasses for Cameron as she was so big now almost everything was uncomfortable. Now that February had started and they were down to their last final weeks both House and Cameron were nervous and excited. House's parents were going to fly in for a few days to see them since Blythe thought Christmas had gone so poorly she wanted to give it another try with them all together as a family before the baby was born.

House was dreading telling his parents about him getting married for fear of what his father was going to say even if House knew that he had made the right decision. As soon as the rest of the hospital got word that House and Cameron were now husband and wife and the initial shock wore off everything there went back to normal just like after everyone found out about the pregnancy.

Wilson stopped by the House residence one night to drop off some test results for House was greeted by Cameron.

"Oh wow…you look…."

"It's ok Wilson I'm not going to get offended you can say that I've gotten as huge as a whale. Come on in."

"Good to see that you are doing so well Cameron. Oh, guess I can't call you that anymore now can I?"

"House, Chase, and Foreman still call me Cameron so that's perfectly fine. I'm going to use my maiden name professionally anyway because a last name of House in the medical field pretty much guarantees you not much social respect."

"Who needs social respect when you've got so much professional respect that you could oh I don't know, get away with murder in the medical community." House said walking out into the living room. It was true, no one ever questioned House's motives anymore and Cuddy would let him burn down the hospital if he begged enough.

"I know that your parents are dropping by for awhile, how long are they staying?"

"They should be getting in at anytime and they are leaving on the eighteenth. So please, if there are anything important or unimportant cases, please let me know."

"Three days of your parents….better watch him Cameron, he's liable to sneak off somewhere and down one to many Vicodin before this visit is over. Wilson just laughed as he headed out the door. He only hoped that House and his father didn't get into it like usual as it was not good for Cameron to be stressed.

House's parents arrived just ten minutes after Wilson left and Cameron was greeted by Blythe with a huge hug.

"My goodness look at you! How much longer?" Blythe asked her.

"Eight days, we're getting close now." Cameron said smiling at her unaware mother in law.

"Only gotta hope that Greg doesn't screw this kid's life up like he did his own and yours." John House said walking through the door.

"Dad, I am beyond not being in the mood."

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Cameron asked.

"Oh no dear, you need to stay off of your feet." Blythe said.

"Oh for Christ sakes Blythe she's pregnant not handicapped. I'll take a beer." John said. As Cameron went to get up House interrupted her.

"I'll get it Allie." Greg said glairing at him father.

"It's alright Greg, I'm fine." Cameron returned and handed John his beer and that was when he noticed it.

"So I see you said yes to his proposal….wait, why do you have on a wedding band along with an engagement ring?" He said grabbing her hand.

"Because we got married, do you have a problem with that?" House said.

"No, it means you finally did something right for a change." House glared at his father and went to say something but was interrupted by his mother.

"I'm so happy for you, for both of you. You two are going to make the best parents and this child is lucky to be getting both of you." Blythe said trying to cover for her husband yet again.

"I wonder what its first word will be, Vicodin?" John said laughing at his own joke. Cameron was now starting to get annoyed with his antics not to mention she was having some annoying pain in her lower back. She couldn't wait till this pregnancy was over because as much as she enjoyed being pregnant, it was hell on her back and ankles. As she felt another sharp pain, Cameron briefly thought that maybe her pain was caused by something else but she shook her head, she wasn't due for another week. A few hours later her back was still hurting and John House was starting to get on everyone's nerves. When Cameron went to get up to change her position

"God you get much bigger and you won't even be able to move. You due soon because if not you are going to pop."

"Alright I've had enough of you and your shit! Let one more nasty comment directed towards Allie come out of your mouth then I…"

"Oh what are you going to do? Hit me with your cane?"

"That is enough! I have had enough Mr.House and if I ever hear you treat my child like this I can guarantee you will never see it again. You should be proud of your son! Look at all he has accomplished! He is a world famous doctor and all you seem to care about is the fact that he can't run a marathon while solving cases. So either you can just shut your mouth and sit down or you can….." All of a sudden the pain in Cameron's back got a lot worse and moved to her stomach as well. She might have been able to pass it off as cramps but when she felt something trickle down her leg she knew that she could no longer deny what had been her suspicion for the past five hours.

"GET OUT! You've gone and stressed Allie into labor! Get out! Mom, you are more then welcome to stay but I want him out of here! NOW!" House said helping Cameron lay back down on the couch.

"Sorry honey I have to go after him, I don't want him doing anything stupid, but I will keep in touch. Good luck Allison, everything is going to be fine you will see." With that Blythe left trailing after her husband.

House would have tried to stop his mother from going after the foul rat of a man he called his father but he was more concerned with Cameron now.

"I'm sorry, I should have known, I've been feeling pains all day, I thought it was just some Braxton-Hicks, the baby is not supposed to come for another week!" Cameron said getting a little panicky.

"Baby's come whenever they feel like it, their parents ready or not. I'd say that we are pretty much as ready as we can be for this baby. Why are you apologizing? I'm the one that should be sorry; that bastard pretty much stressed you into labor. How far apart are your contractions?" House asked taking Cameron's hand.

"They have been pretty constant at about every fifteen minutes or so but now it seems to be about every ten."

"I think that we should get you to the hospital. I'll call Cuddy and tell her to get a room for you." House said taking out his phone.

Twenty minutes later, House and Cameron were in the car heading for the hospital. House could tell that Cameron's contractions were getting stronger by the discomfort her face was now showing when she had one. When they got to the hospital, Cuddy had them already checked in so they just went to their room and after Laura got there and checked everything out, they determined that Cameron was around two centimeters dilated and she still had a long way to go.

"I swear to god I will castrate you before this is over you son of a bitch, two centimeters my ass." Cameron said cringing in pain after their doctor had left. House had to hold in his laughter because he was sure if he was sitting in Cameron's shoes right now he would be saying the exact same thing.

"Bad time I guess?" Wilson asked as he, Cuddy, Chase, and Foreman entered the room.

"Oh look it's a party," House said. "I wouldn't come any closer this one is liable to castrate you Cuddy." Cuddy just rolled eyes at the comment and went to sit by Cameron.

"How are you feeling?" she asked the young woman.

"It hurts but I know it will only get worse later so I guess alright."

"It honestly can't hurt that bad, I think you women are just over exaggerating." Chase said leaning against the wall.

"Let me see you push a watermelon out of your vagina asshole!" Cameron yelled at him as another contraction started. House doubled over laughing at this comment and Foreman, Wilson, and Cuddy couldn't help but let out a snicker.

"I do not have a…."

"Shut up….you're the biggest pussy I have ever met." Cameron said squeezing House's hand who started laughing hysterically again. "You better start laughing or it's _you_ I'll be castrating."

"Come on Chase, let's go get you some new bras, we'll check back in later Cameron." Foreman said grabbing a sulking Chase by the shirt and pulling him out of the room.

"I can't believe that in a few hours you are going to be a mommy! You are finally coming out of there so we can all meet you!" Cuddy said to Cameron's swollen belly. As she said this House got a funny look on his face and Wilson thought he may barf all over Cameron's bed.

"House, come on, lets go get some drinks from the cafeteria. What does everyone want?" After getting the orders and grabbing House by the sleeve Wilson drug him downstairs to the cafeteria and asked him what was wrong.

"It's just that, it's actually coming. It's going to be here and what if I do screw it up and it's not just a….."

"Picture on the screen anymore? Look House, you being, you, missed the pre-baby emotional rollercoaster that most expectant parents go through in the beginning. Trust me; everything is going to be fine. Now, let's get these drinks back up to the girls."

When they got back upstairs Dr. Burke was just coming in for another checkup and so Cuddy said she would come back later and see how Cameron was doing as she went outside to join Wilson.

"So, what's up with him?"

"He's finally realizing that this baby is real and actually coming." Wilson said.

"I was wondering when that was going to happen, everything is going to work out fine though, from what I understand House's father stressed Cameron into labor." Cuddy said as they walked to her office.

"That doesn't shock me, the guy makes House look like a care bear." Wilson said.

Back upstairs Dr. Burke was checking to see how dilated Cameron was.

"OK, you are at about three centimeters."

"WHAT!? After and hour I'm only one more centimeter dilated?" Cameron yelled throwing her sweaty head back.

"I know that it hurts and that it is getting more and more uncomfortable the longer it goes on but I don't need to remind you that first time births and very unpredictable and believe me one centimeter an hour is pretty good. I will be back in an hour to do another check." Dr. Burke said.

"Laura, I want to make something very clear right now ok?"

"Yes Allie,"

"I want drugs, I want as many drugs as you can give me without me having an overdose, make sure you write that down." Cameron said squeezing House's hand as another contraction hit.

"Noted." Dr.Burke said laughing.

"It's not funny, it hurts, I'd like to see her ass over here doing this."

"You're doing great Cameron," House said brushing her hair back from her face and smiled because he had never seen her more beautiful then she was right now, getting ready to deliver his child. As he went to get up and go get a washcloth to dab her head with and reach for a Vicodin he couldn't find them…..

"Cameron," House said holding out his hand. Cameron rolled her eyes and placed the bottle in his hand.

"What it hurt?" She said shrugging.

As the hours went on things got more and more painful for Cameron and House got more and more anxious and finally when she was six centimeters dilated Dr. Burke ordered the epidural for Cameron. After the epidural had been administered and started to work, Cameron was back to her normal sweet self so Chase felt it was safe to come back in for another visit before the big moment along with Foreman, Wilson, and Cuddy. When Dr. Burke came in and said Cameron was fully dilated and ready to push, everyone wished her luck and headed out to the waiting room.

House stood right by Cameron for the whole thing and was trying to be supportive of her but her constant threats to his nether region made him want to laugh.

"Come on Allie, you are doing great, just a few more, there we go. Ok I can see the head, just a few more pushes now." Dr. Burke said.

"You're doing great Allie, I'm so proud of you," House said kissing his wife's sweaty forehead. Cameron gave House a weak smile and gave one last push and then the sounds of their baby crying filled the room.

"It's a Girl!" Dr. Burke yelled over the cries of the new born and she laid the baby on Cameron's chest. Cameron, who had started crying as soon as she heard her baby's cries, wrapped her arms around her daughter and gave her a lingering kiss. House couldn't believe it, he had a daughter, he was a father. He reached his hand out and touched the little girl's which was about the size of his big toe.

"We just need to take her and get her cleaned, weighed, and measured then we will bring her right back to you," said a nurse. Cameron reluctantly handed over her daughter and watched and they took her to get cleaned up.

"I'm so proud of you." House said placing a kiss on Cameron's lips.

"We have a daughter," Cameron said smiling. "Can you believe it? She's finally here."

"Six pounds, eight ounces, and eighteen inches long, she's a beautiful healthy baby." The nurse said handing the small child back to her mother.

Cameron looked down at her daughter with amazement. She immediately saw that the little girl had pictures almost identical to her own and she couldn't resist rubbing her index finger across them.

"She looks just like you," House said doing the exact same thing. "She's beautiful."

"She's perfect." Cameron said beginning to cry again. "Do you want to hold her?" she asked. House reached out his arms as Cameron carefully placed the baby in his arms. As he looked down at the small creature in his arms, he felt himself falling, for the third time in his life, undeniably in love. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and smiled up at Cameron. He handed the baby back to her mother and got up.

"I'm gonna go tell the motley crew out there that we have a girl then I'll be right back." House said. Almost as if on cue, Cuddy, Wilson, Foreman, and Chase all jumped up when they saw him coming.

"Well, how did it go?" Chase asked.

"Boy or Girl?" Cuddy asked.

"How are they doing?" asked Wilson.

"I bet she didn't even have the thing yet and you are just out here jerking us around." Foreman said.

"Quite the contrary, Cameron did have the baby and it was bloody, we lost a lot of good male nurses out there." House said, in his most dramatic voice.

"God Damnit House!" Cuddy said.

"Cameron and I are the proud owners, of a brand new baby girl and mommy and baby are doing fine. You can come and see them after they have rested a bit. When House got back in the room he found Cameron still looking at their daughter.

"I can't believe I carried her inside me for nine months, or that we could create something so perfect. She still needs a name." Cameron said as House sat back down.

"What do you think?" House said looking at his daughter trying to find the perfect name to go with her beautiful face. Cameron, who had been studying her daughter's face ever since she had been placed in her arms had finally figured out the perfect name for her perfect girl.

"Kathryn, that's her name." Cameron said and as House looked down at the little girl he saw that it did suit her.

"Kathryn Cameron House." House said and looked at Cameron who nodded sleepily. Cameron began to fall asleep as she was exhausted from twelve hours of labor. She handed Kathryn to House and fell asleep almost instantly.

House kissed Cameron's forehead and whispered in her ear,

"Sleep well my love, you've earned it. "And sweet dreams to you my angel." House said as he kissed Kathryn's forehead and watched the loves of his life sleep peacefully.

A/N: God that was a long chapter. I'm sorry about the wait and I hope my readers are still with me and that you enjoyed this. Let me know what you thought. I hope everyone had a great holiday and that everyone has a happy new year!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for all the great feedback on the last chapter! Special thanks to _sweetgreuy_, who gave me an idea for a part of this chapter.

Cuddy, Wilson, Chase and Foreman were on their way up to see Cameron and the baby for the first time.

"I can't wait to see her!" Cuddy was practically jumping up and down as they entered the maternity ward of the hospital. She had to admit that she had been jealous of Cameron for a long time after she found out that she was pregnant. She had wanted a baby herself for awhile now. At first she was so angry that she had gone threw the hassle of infertility treatments and sperm donors and all Cameron had to do was have a drunken one night stand with House and poof, knocked up, easy as 1,2,3 for her. She had gotten passed that though and was happy for her friend.

"I just hope that her mood has improved, she didn't have to be so mean earlier, she didn't have to act just like…him." Chase said. He had to admit he had been hurt by her nasty tone with him.

"Well, her name is House now what do you expect? Not to mention that there is a new little House to torment us right behind that door. Hell, one House was bad enough, now we are dealing with three!" Foreman said as they opened to door to Cameron's room.

"Hey guys," Cameron said as they entered the room. Cuddy immediately went over to her side to get a better look at the little pink bundle in Cameron's arms.

"Hello, my precious," Cuddy said to the little baby laying in Cameron's arms.

"What are you Gollum or something?" House said from the other side of the bed.

"Shut up! She is precious, what's her name?" Cuddy asked.

"Kathryn, Kathryn Cameron House." House said proudly catching Wilson's attention.

"Want to hold her?" Cameron asked. Cuddy took Kathryn from her and held her in her arms then passing her along to Chase, Foreman, and Wilson.

"She looks just like you Cameron." Foreman said taking the baby from Chase.

"Yea, lets hope that she has her personality too." Chase said.

"What am I not charming enough for you Robert?" House said in a girly voice. After about half an hour Kathryn started to fuss and Cameron was getting tired so they decided to leave the new family alone for awhile. House took Kathryn from Wilson who was the last person to hold her. As they were walking out Wilson lingered for a minute longer to see House stroking his daughters cheek ever so gently with his index finger. He also noticed that in the forty-five minutes that they were in there House had not popped a single Vicodin. _Maybe this baby was just the thing that House needed after all_. Wilson thought to himself as he exited the room and closed the door behind him.

House had gone outside to call him mom and tell her that they had a girl but all he got was her voicemail.

"Hey Mom it's Greg, I just wanted to tell you that Allison had the baby and it was girl. Six pounds, eight ounces, eighteen inches long. We named her Kathryn. I guess…you're still trying to calm Dad down…I'll uhhh…talk to you later." House hung up with the anger building inside of him. How dare that man ruin everything in his life! As he calmed himself down he realized that there was no reason to let his father ruin the birth of his daughter for him so he turned to go back into the room. When he got to the room, he opened the door quietly so not to wake Cameron or Kathryn if they were sleeping. Instead what he heard was Cameron's soft voice singing Kathryn to sleep. It wasn't a traditional lullaby by any means but House found it fitting for the situation.

_Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
and there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than  
a little crazy but I believe _

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life _

_There's just no rhyme or reason  
only this sense of completion_  
_ and in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I found my way home  
I know that it might sound more than  
a little crazy but I believe_

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life _

_A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I found you _

"I can't believe that you are actually here and that I'm actually holding you. It seems like only yesterday that I was looking at you on that grainy ultrasound screen and you were only about the size of a peanut. I want you to know that I will always be there for you no matter what and that you can come to me with anything." Cameron said softly to Kathryn. House remained quiet as he watched Cameron carefully trace their daughter's features with her index finger.

Cameron couldn't help but notice how similar her daughter's features were to her own. Cameron traced over Kathryn's tiny features all of which she found were just like hers, "I love you baby girl," Cameron whispered then Kathryn opened her eyes for the first time and noticed that they weren't green like hers but rather piercing ice blue. "You really are perfect. Now, I don't know about you but I for one am worn out." Cameron said as she laid Kathryn down in her little bed and fell into a peaceful sleep.

House walked over when he knew that Cameron was asleep and sat down next to his daughter and gently stroked her cheek. She really was the spitting image of her mother and he could only hope she would have the same sweet personality. As he was rubbing his finger over her little hand she grabbed it and squeezed it tight as she opened her eyes again and when she looked at him, he found himself staring back into two eyes that he recognized as none other then his own. House picked Kathryn up, leaned over kissed Cameron on the head, then walked over to the couch in the corner of the room and laid down laying Kathryn on top him.

"Goodnight angel." He said kissing her head before he too, fell off into a peaceful slumber.

A/N: The song in the chapter is I Knew I Loved You by Savage Garden.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own House, I wish I did though

Disclaimer: I do not own House, I wish I did though.

A/N: A New Life has reached 100 reviews!! WOO HOO! Thanks to everyone who has left me a review! I try to respond to everyone who leaves me a review but if for some reason I have forgotten you, I'm thanking you now and I hope you continue to enjoy. Sorry for the long wait, I hope that you all haven't abandoned me.

* * *

Two days later, House and Cameron left the hospital with their new daughter Kathryn. Cuddy had given House three weeks off to get adjusted to life as a new father. Both House and Cameron were shocked by how calm a baby Kathryn was. She very rarely cried and when she did, it wasn't difficult to calm her back down. She only woke them up a few times a night and was very good about taking naps. They both found themselves being very thankful that she was such a good baby and didn't keep them up all night or just cry non-stop.

Cameron would often find herself just simply staring at Kathryn for hours, in utter disbelief that she had helped to create something so perfect. While Kathryn was sleeping, Cameron often found herself wishing she was awake just so she could play with her or cuddle with her some more but the first thing a new parent learns is never to wake a sleeping baby.

The biggest change however, was definitely with House. The hard core bastard who made it his goal in life to make sure that no one would find out he wasn't invincible, let all his guards down when it came to that little girl. Cameron, Wilson, and everyone else noticed that when he was holding Kathryn, a different side of House was present. He was calm, and soft spoken and very gentle, not agitated, loud, and rough like he normally was.

Being new parents seemed to bring House and Cameron even closer together. It was also noticeable that House treated Cameron almost the same way he treated Kathryn, with a sort of nurturing side that he had always kept hidden. House had tried to deny that he was becoming a soft person but it was becoming harder and harder to do. It had been a week since they brought their daughter home and every night was fairly routine. Kathryn would wake them up around one and three to be fed or changed and when three o'clock rolled around sure enough; whimpering could be heard over the baby monitor.

"I got it." Cameron whispered to House as she got out of bed and headed towards the nursery. She entered the room quietly and walked over to the crib.

"Hello baby girl, you hungry?" Cameron said lifting Kathryn out of the crib who immediately stopped crying as soon as she was in her mother's arms. Cameron walked out into the kitchen and started to heat up a bottle for Kathryn. After it was finished heating, and checking to see that it wasn't too hot, Cameron walked over and sat down on the couch and began feeding Kathryn who took the bottle right away.

"Oh my, you were a hungry baby girl weren't you?" Cameron asked her daughter who had wrapped her tiny fist around Cameron's finger as she suckled the bottle. It was times like these, when Cameron just wanted to make time stand still and stay in the moment forever. Little did she know, she wasn't the only one who felt this way. House was standing in the hallway watching the two beautiful women in his life and couldn't believe how lucky he was. As he watched Cameron snuggle their daughter close to her, he couldn't believe how good a mother she was already. He walked over to them and put his arm around Cameron.

"I still can't get over how perfect she is." Cameron said.

"So do you think that it's safe to throw away the receipt, we don't need to exchange her." House said. Kathryn finished her bottle and Cameron sat her up and began to burp her.

"No, I think this one's a keeper." Cameron said.

"_Eupp_" Kathryn burped.

"Well I'm guessing you feel better after that. Go back to bed; I can put her back down." Cameron kissed her daughter on the head and handed her to House. At first House had worried about how he was going to manage carrying a child and using his cane at the same time but he was shocked to find out that it wasn't that difficult. When he got into the nursery, he laid his cane down against the wall and sat down in the rocking chair with Kathryn.

"You ready to go back to sleep?" Kathryn yawned and looked up at her father. "I would take that as a yes." House began to rock the chair back and forth and he didn't know what made him do it but he found himself singing a soft lullaby to his daughter.

_I was never alive_

_Till the day I was blessed with you_

_When I hold you late at night_

_I know what I was put here to do_

_I turn off the world _

_And listen to you sigh_

_And I will sing my Angel's Lullaby_

_Know I'm forever near_

_The one you can always call_

_Right now all you know to fear_

_Are the shadows on your wall_

_I'm here close enough _

_To kiss the tears you cry_

_And I will sing my Angel's Lullaby_

_So tell me how to stop the years from racing_

_Is there a secret someone knows _

_I'll never catch all the memories I'm chasing_

_I'll never be ready to let go_

_And when the world seems cold_

_And you feel that all of your strength is gone_

_There may be one tiny voice_

_Your reason to carry on_

_And when I'm not close enough_

_To kiss the tears you cry_

_You will sing you Angel's Lullaby_

_Let this be out Angel's Lullaby_

House felt that the words he had just sung to his now fast asleep daughter were very true, as he looked down at his little angel he felt as though he now had a reason for living, like Vicodin wasn't the only thing keeping him going anymore. Once her mother was added into that mix, dare he say it, he actually felt genuinely happy. The only thing wrong with his life right now was that he was currently not on speaking terms with his father. Which wasn't a bad thing but he didn't want to keep Kathryn from his mother just because his father was an asshole. He gently kissed Kathryn on the forehead careful not to scratch her soft skin with his scruff and laid her back down in bed.

After House had gotten back into bed with Cameron he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a soft kiss on the head as well.

"That was beautiful." She whispered into his chest.

"What?"

"That lullaby that you just sang to her." House's reaction to a comment such as this would have merited a sarcastic remark a couple of months ago but now he couldn't think of anything witty to say because that song was genuinely how he felt about his daughter.

"I try." Cameron let out a small laugh then drifted off to sleep. Listening to the sounds of Cameron breathing House felt was an amazing lullaby to go to sleep till, he knew that he had to be one of the luckiest guys out there at this very moment. Then he heard Kathryn give a deep sigh over the baby monitor and her breathing became mixed with her mother's. Yup, he couldn't get much luckier then this.

A/N: the song is angel's lullaby by bryan adams and I don't own it either so you wont get anything if you try to sue me over it.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing so please don't sue me.

A/N: RIP AMBER!

Six months had passed since the birth of her daughter and it was time for Cameron to go back to work. She was not looking forward to the event as she dreaded being away from her Kathryn during the day even though she would only be downstairs in the hospital's day care center. House had also been stalling in Cameron's return to work because he was not keen on his daughter being cooped up in that day care center with all the lower intelligence children of Princeton-Plainsboro teaching hospital's staff. Naturally he proclaimed his daughter's intelligence much higher then that of any other child. Cameron always scolded him for this but was also glad that he hadn't forced her to come back to work yet. Things had been working just fine with her being able to be there via web-cam or telephone. When Cuddy questioned him about this House simply replied,

"On work related topics, I value her ideas much more then her physical pressance."

"What about non-work related topics?"

"The only thing I need coming out of her mouth is my name, I believe that was what came out of her mouth the night Kathryn came to be..."

"Ok, I did not need to hear that but you really need to discuss her coming back to work." Cuddy said as she left the diagnostics office. After awhile when stalling was becoming more and more difficult House and Cameron came to the realization that she was going to have to return to work eventually and this stalling was only making the inevitable worse and Cameron decided to return to work at the beginning of September. Before Kathryn could go to the hospital's daycare facility however, she needed to recieve her vaccinations. House had already declared that he would give them to her as he didn't trust anyother doctor besides Cameron with his daughter's medical needs and she had already said that she didn't think she would be able to give the baby her shots because she knew that it would make her cry.

One week before Cameron was due to come back to work, she brought Kathryn into the clinic so House could give her her shots.

"Daddy's going to come and give you your shots so that you don't get sick, then we can go upstairs and see Uncle Foreman and Uncle Chase and I'm sure that Aunt Cuddy would love to see you too and I know that Daddy will take you to go and bug Uncle Wilson." Cameron said bouncing Kathryn up and down making her smile.

"Well, hello there and how are you two lovely ladies doing this fine morning?" House asked in a soap oera doctor voice as he walked into the examination room and bent down and gave Kathryn a kiss on the nose then gave Cameron one on the lips.

"So it looks like you are in for a full course of vaccinations today missy aka you are going to hate Daddy after today."

"Say 'No I won't Daddy.'" Cameron said.

"Ok, Cameron take her left leg and hold it out for me." House said and looked at Kathryn. "Ok, one, two, three." No sooner had House punctured her skin with the needle Kathryn started to cry.

"I know baby, Mommy and Daddy are sorry but you have to have these, they will keep you from getting sick." Cameron said kissing Kathryn head trying to soothe her.

"Don't even try to calm her down yet Cameron, she still has six more to go. Ok Baby Girl, Daddy's sorry but here we go again." After getting three more shots in her legs and two in her feet Kathryn was not a happy camper. House was writing down in Kathryn's chart(probably the only one he would ever do) that she had had her vaccinations while Cameron was bouncing her up and down trying to sooth her.

"Shhh, you're ok, Mommy's here, Mommy's got you. I think that is the first chart I have ever seen you do." Cameron said to House.

"Well, should she ever be stricken with a fatal illness, I figure it will be good for the attending to know that she has had these shots, plus they won't let her in the day-care before I do this." Just then Cuddy walked in.

"Oh good, she's had her shots, now you can come back to work. Oh you aren't a happy baby are you?" Cuddy asked Kathryn who had turned her face into Cameron's shoulder and whimpered more.

"Cameron do you want to go and get some lunch real quick, House can take Kathryn, it's not like he is doing anything anyway." Cuddy said with a nasty tone to her voice.

"I would love to but I don't know if I should leave her, she's pretty upset and she's not going to be to comfortable for the rest of the day and..."

"Oh, she'll be fine, won't you?" Cuddy asked Kathryn who once again turned her head. House always thought that Cuddy was a little jealous of Cameron because she got the baby Cuddy never could have and she didn't even try to get pregnant but still, he thought that some time apart might do the two some good.

"Go Cameron, she'll be fine and plus, it might come to less of a shock to her when you are apart for eight hours a day if you start leaving her a little bit." House said reaching out to take the baby who Cameron reluctantly handed over and headed down to the cafeteria with Cuddy after promising Kathryn that she wouldn't be gone more then an hour.

"Ok, Mommy's gone time to Partay! Yea, you really aren't in the mood for that are you?" House asked Kathryn who had laid her head down on his shoulder and started to wimper again. "Ok, let's go bug Uncle Wilson, that is just as fun." House walked out of the clinic and headed down to where Wilson's office was.

"Hey Uncle Wilson!" He yelled as he walked in.

"If only your name was Dennis because you sure live up to the menis part." Wilson said not even looking up as he charted some patients new treatments.

"You hear that Kathryn, Uncle Wilson thinks you are a menis." House said laying down on the couch and laying Kathryn on top of his chest.

"Yes, I was referring to the baby. I see she got her shots today, she sure doesn't look happy. You're in for a rough night it looks like."

"You mean Cameron is in for a rough night." Wilson knew better then to take that comment seriously. He had never seen House take more responsibility in his life like he did with Kathryn. He knew that he would be up with Cameron all night as well trying to sooth the child.

"When does Cameron start back up at work?"

"Three weeks. I was perfectly fine with having her there through webcam or telephone." House said glancing down at Kathryn who was trying to fall asleep but the discomfort from the shots.

"She'll do fine in the day-care. Besides, Foreman and Chase could use the help." Wilson said smiling at the baby who had looked up at him almost as if to say how much she did not want to go to day-care. House said and talked to Wilson for about twenty minutes until Kathryn got really fussy again then decided to take her up to the Diagnositics office and wait for Cameron. Cameron showed up about fifteen minutes after that and hurried over to take her fussy daughter in her arms.

"Oh baby, you still aren't happy? This is not going to be a fun nigh is it?" Cameron asked Kathryn kissing her head softly. Just then Chase and Foreman came in with faces that told Cameron they had been doing House's clinic hours and both came over to see Kathryn who turned her head into Cameron's shoulder once again.

"Don't take it personally guys, she just had her vaccinations and she's not too happy."

"Oh, are you really putting her in the day-care and coming back to work?" Foreman asked.

"We could really use the extra hands around here." Chase said.

"Yea, I'll be back in three weeks." Cameron said as Cuddy walked in.

"Honestly do you guys have nothing better to do then just stand around here all day? Here you have a case! Good God, she's still fussing? I can hardly hear myself think."

"Well, it's a good thing that you never had one then isnt' it? Because they do that when they are upset, no other way to let you know." House said. "I'll do the preliminary differential with the team right now since they are all here then I'm headed home because I have a very unhappy baby to tend to."

"House you asshole." Cuddy said and steamed out. House knew he had struck a nerve with the baby remark but no one else knew what he was talking about and he had a point.

"Ok, differential diagnosis people, you got five minutes before I hit the road Jack and never come back so...go!"

"Could be osteomiolitis." Chase said.

"Not likely given her age..."

The next morning all three members of the House family were exhausted. They had gotten next to no sleep due to Kathryn fussing almost all night long. She had finally dosed off around four thirty though and slept until ten making things a little more bearable around the next day even if they were all cranky from lack of sleep House and Cameron couldn't resist smiling when they looked down between them and say their daughter smiling up at them.

"Little happier today are we?" Cameron asked giving Kathryn a kiss on the head and then giving House one on the lips.

* * *

Three weeks later House and Cameron were walking into the day care with Kathryn in tow. They explained to the lady working in there everything their daughter liked and disliked but were displeased by the fact that she didn't really care and all the kids were out of control in the place. Both Cameron and Kathryn started to cry when it was time for them to leave but House leaned down and spoked to Kathryn in the ear that they would be back at lunch time and she needed to be a big girl. She stopped wimpering but leaving her there was the last thing House wanted to do. Cameron was a wreck but he knew that this was something all three of them had to adjust to. During the whole day Cameron was distant kept glancing at the clock to see if it was time to go and get Kathryn for lunch yet. When it finally was House said that he would go down and get her and bring her up. When he got down there he did not like what he saw at all. Kathryn was sitting alone in the the corner with older kids practically tripping on her and she was putting something in her mouth. He ran over as fast as his leg would allow and took it from her.

"NO! We do not put things in our mouths!" House said sternly. Kathryn gave him a look of understanding and House picked her up and noticed that the day care lady was sitting in her office on her cell phone. "You know what missy, this is just not going to work." House took all of Kathryn's things and also told on eof the maintenence guys to take one of the portable play pens that could be used as a crib and put it in his office. Cameron and the others were shocked when he brought all the stuff up into the diagnostics office but when he told Cameron of the situation down there she was in aggreement that the only place Kathryn could be was right in here with them.

It wasn't a week later that Cuddy found out where Kathryn was staying during the day.

"Children belong in the day care center, that is what it is there for."

"And Dean's of medicine belong in their big fancy offices that is what they are there for." House said as he wrote something on the white board. Kathryn, was hurting no one in fact she was simply laying on the floor playing with a toy.

"House!"

"Cuddy!"

"Look, Cuddy, you need to improve the day care facility because I wouldn't leave a dog in there let alone my daughter. She is going to stay in here with and and its not your office and don't give me 'it's my hospital' because I'm not buying it. Either she stays, or I go!" Cameron said picking up her daughter who was smiling at her. Cuddy really couldn't argue with that so she said whatever and left.

"Damn! Cameron really is a House now isn't she?" Foreman said. Just then Kathryn mad a face and a mean sounding baby noise.

"Guess that one is too! Good lord that is all we need, three House's in this office! One was bad enough!" Chase said.

"Don't fret wombat! Now there is just more House love to go around!" House said wrapping his arm around Cameron and smiling at the other too and they all laughed.

A/N: Review in memory of the one the only cut throat bitch.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, i've been really busy this summer but dont worry i havent abandoned this fic! i love writing it to much and reading all the wonderful reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own House or anything affiliated with it.

House and Cameron could hardly believe that their daughter was already a year old. House sat with her on the floor in their living room playing with a little piano while Cameron was making Kathryn some dinner. House looked down at his giggling daughter astonished at how she could grow to look like her mother anymore. Her beautiful wavy brown hair, that cute little nose and beautiful smile. As he rubbed his finger on her soft cheek and across her chin the doctor in him was able to pick out almost an identical bone structure to that of the love of his life and mother of his beautiful little savior. It was true, House had gotten to a point where he popped two Vicodin a day at max, he could even walk a little without his cane because the pain seemed less, and probably what saved him the most was he now felt like he served a purpose in this world, to love and protect this little girl. It was at that moment Kathryn decided to look up at him and he felt his heart melt as one pair of ice blue eyes met with another he knew that while her face may be the mirror image of her mothers, her eyes told the world who her father was. He beant down to rub noses with his little girl causing her to laugh out loud. She placed her small hand on either side of his face and he placed a soft kiss on her nose.

"Who's a hungry girl?" Came Camron's voice from the kitchen causing Kathryn to get excited. House let out a small laugh at his daughter. While he knew that they shared a ver special bond, there was no doubt in his or anyone's mind he was sure that Kathryn was her Mommy's girl. Cameron placed the can of cereal which Kathryn loved next to two cans of vegtables and fruit on the table of Kathryn's high chair.

"Come on baby, lets feed you!." Cameron said picking her daughter up and placing her in the high chair.

"Ten bucks she spits out the vegtables and fruit." House said from his spot on the floor.

"We only tried them once before and she was still pretty small, it might have just been too much for her to handle." Cameron said.

"We'll see." House said getting up to come and sit at the table next to Kathryn's high chair. Cameron got a small bit of vegtable on the spoon and and fed it to Kathryn who made a face and spit it out immeadiatley.

"Well, I'm already five bucks richer." House said giving a thumbs up to Kathryb behind Cameron's back.

"I saw that and we didn't bet. You still don't like your veggie's baby?" Kathryn made a sort of sad face and Cameron put them down and tried the fruit which Kathryn did seem to like this time around. Her favorite food was still the cereal which she downed almost immeadiatly. After she was done eating Cameron wiped off her daughters face making hre laugh.

"Ooo look at my messy baby!" She said to her tickling her chin as she wiped her face. House had gone and gotten her sippy cup filled with milk which he sat on the couch with her while she drank while Cameron cleaned up the baby food. She came back into the living room to find House holding Kathryn upside down and throwing her up into the air.

"She's gonna puke on you and I'm going to laugh." Cameron said kissing her husband as she took Kathrun in her arms to go and geive her a bath before they put her to bed.

After her bath Cameron brought Kathryn back out into the living room all clean and dressed in her pajamas to play with her a little more. Cameron sat down on the floor with her little girl and gave her a kiss on the head. She stood Kathryn up and held her waist so she wouldn't topple over until she got her balance. Kathryn was an expert at walking while somebody held her hand but still hadn't taken the leap to do it on her own yet. House got up off his spot on the couch and held her hands as he walked her back towards the couch with him.

"She's getting so big." Cameron said. Kathyrn turned around and looked at her mother then back at her father whose legs she was using as balance and turned herself around. Both Houe and Cameron watched their daughter intently waiting to see what she was going to do. She let go of House's leg and wobbled a little but managed to stay standing.

"Look at you standing all by yourslef." Cameron said smiling at her daughter which Kathryn returned. She looked up at her father almost to say "I'm gonna do it, don't worry I'll be fine." and then took off slowly on her own towards her mother who was sitting on the floor open mouthed and smiling and outstretched her arms to catch her daughther as she stumbled towards her.

"Oh my goodness! You just walked!" Cameron said holding her daugher in a tight embrace and giving her a kiss. House could hardly believe what he just witnessed, his baby, was walking and while he did have that feeling of great joy as any parent would when their child first started walking, he also felt a pang of dread and sadness.

"Go walk to Daddy." Cameron said as she helped Kathryn turn around and start off walking towards her father. House smiled at her and held out his arms to catch her and lifted her up above his head and blew a raspberry on her tummy. Kathryn laughed then yawned and laid her head down on her father's shoulder.

"I think it's time for someone to go to bed, walking three feet is definitley and exhausting task." House said as he started to walk her towards her nursery to start their bedtime ritual. Cameron smiled to herself and grabbed Kathryn's sippy cup and went to fill it with warm milk for her when she went to bed. When she walked into the nursery she found House reading a story to Kathryn who was sitting on his lap listening intently. Whenever Kathryn was fussy or if they were trying to get her to go to sleep the sound of House's voice seemed to do the trick to settle her down. Kathryn laid her head back on House's chest as her eyes began to droop. Cameron leaned against the doorframe and smiled to herself as she watched her husband and daughter enjoying a prescious moment. Kathryn fell asleep before the story was finished and Cameron walked over and picked her up gently off of House's lap, kissing her head softly. House also stood up and gave his daughter a soft kiss on the head.

"Goodnight baby girl." They said together and Cameron laid her down in the crib. Cameron remained next to it for several minutes and stroked her daughter's soft brown locks.

"I'm so proud of my little angel for walking on her own." She said bending down and giving her daughter one last kiss before turning to leave the nursery. When she exited the nursery she found that House had already gone to bed. She went in and joined her husband on the bed and wrapped her arms around him. She felt his hand come up to rest on hers so she knew he wasn't asleep. She knew someone was bothering him but by now she had learned that he would tell her when he was ready and she didn't need to nag him to get it out of him.

"She's going to hate me." He finally said in a tone hardly louder then a whisper.

"Who?" Cameron asked.

"Kathryn." House said.

"Now why in God's name would you think that? She adores you!" Cameron said really confused as to what brought this on all of a sudden. She couldn't remember him acting like this since right after she had told hmi she was pregnant.

"Because she's going to want to run and jump and play and I can't do that with her." Suddenly Cameron understood.

"Listen to me Greg. Our daughter loves you very much and nothing is ever going to change that. Yes, she is probably going to want to do those things but never once do you need to feel like she will resent you for not doing it with her. The two of you will always have a wonderful relationship no matter what. Who cares if you can't chase her in the park? Who else can sit there and play her favorite Barney songs on the piano and guitar for her? No one but you. Don't ever worry yourself about this you hear me?" Cameron said kissing House on the cheek. He knew she was right. His daughter would love him no matter what they did together and it was foolish of him to think otherwise. He turned himself over and gave Cameron a passionate kiss on the lips. It wasn't long before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Around 4:30 in the morning cries could be heard over the monitor in House and Cameron's room. Lately, Kathryn would wake up in the middle of the night and would only go back to sleep if she was placed inbetween House and Cameron. Cameron patted House on the shoulder so he would release his tight embrace on her so she could go and get their child.

"Come on baby." Cameron said sleepily as she entered the nursery and picked Kathryn up out of her crib. Kathryn wrapped herself tightly around her mother as she carried her back into their bedroom.

"We are going to spoil her if we keep doing this." House said as Cameron laid the baby down in between them. "Why do you refuse to sleep the entire night in your room?" House asked Kathryn who was drifting back off to sleep in the security of her parent's pressence.

"I don't know what the problem is but I'm not going to worry about it, I'm sure it's just a phase." Cameron said as he rolled over and hugged her daughter close to her chest falling back to sleep.

What had started out as "just a phase" now had Kathryn sleeping the entire night in her parents bedroom. Neither House nor Cameron really cared that she was in there. Like their daughter they felt the most secure when she was right there with them but everyone around them was telling them that they needed to break the habit now before it got worse. Kathryn didn't seem to care that her Aunt Cuddy and Uncle Wilson thought she should be sleeping in her own bed, all she knew was that she felt the safest in between her parents. In the weeks that followed, Kathryn was now toddling around the office on a daily basis and more time was spent watching her do this and discover new things with her new found mobility then actually working which pissed Cuddy off which made House happy which made the rest of the team happy and had Wilson torn on two different sides so everything was pretty much normal at the diagnostics department of Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. One day during lunch Cameron and House were sitting with Kathryn in his office when Cameron's pager went off. She looked down and saw that it was Cuddy paging her.

"The queen summons her subject." She said getting up. Cameron knew that Cuddy was just going to bitch at her for letting Kathryn still be in the diagnostics office and not the daycare. Since her bitching at House had failed she had turned on Cameron.

"You know what she is going to say so I don't even see any reason in going." House said.

"I know, but if I go down there and let her rant it will be better in the long run." House wanted to strangle Cuddy at the moment. He knew that her increasing hostility towards Cameron was becuase of her jealousy over herself not being a mother. Cameron got up to leave but stopped when she heard Kathryn start to coo something that didn't sound like her normal.

"Mo...Mo-ee...Mo-ee...Mom-ee...Mommy!" Kathry exclamied with a giggle holding her arms out to Cameron to be picked up. Cameron picked her daughter up off of her lap and gave her a big hug and kiss a tear streaming down her cheek.

"You talked. Did you hear her she talked!" Cameron said to House.

"Mommy." Kathryn said again pointing at Cameron. House couldn't believe it, his daughter, his little baby girl, was walking and had just said her first word. He got up and gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

"Girl you are just growing up way to fast for your daddy." He said.

Later that night, while House was reading Kathryn her story he couldn't help but smile when Cameron walked in to the room and she said.

"Mommy." with a huge smile on her face.

"Alright booger, it's sleepytime!" House said laying down on the bed and with Cameron Kathryn in between them.

"Night Sweetheart, love you." Cameron said kissing Kathryn on the nose.

"Mommy."

"Daddy loves you too." House said kissing her forehead. He turned out the light and they heard Kathryn cooing for a while before she said, "Da-ee..Dad-ee, Daddy." House immeadiately turned on the light and looked down.

"What did you say?" House asked.

"Daddy." Kathryn said pointing to him and laughing before yawning and drifting off to sleep. Cameron had tears in her eyes again and when she looked up at House, she saw that he did too. He quickly blinked them away though and tried to make it look like they were never there.

"Don't worry Daddy, I won't tell anybody.

A couple of weeks later, Kathryn's vocabulary consisted of Mommy, Daddy, Hi, Bye, Shoes, Keys, Cookie and Milk. Both House and Cameron were very proud of their daughter and amazed that she seemed to pick up on new words so quickly. They attributed this to the fact that they didn't baby talk their daughter, they talked to her like an adult. Yes, they did coo back at her but it wasn't their normal tone of voice for talking to her. Cuddy walked in one afternoon and started to rant to House and Cameron about how Kathryn really needed to go back down into the daycare so they could actually get some work done.

"Mommy, Milk." Kathryn said coming out of House's office where she had gone to go and get a ball House had let roll in there when Cuddy came in to make it a little less evident that he was playing with his daughter rather then going down to the clinic to do something constructive as they didn't have a case.

"Please," Cameron said completely ignoring Cuddy.

"Pweessee." Kathryn said. Cameron smiled and handed her a sippy cup with mild and gave her a kiss on the head. Cuddy continued to bitch about their work ethic when Kathryn walked over to her.

"An Ca... Anty Cad.. Auntie Cud-ee." Kathryn said before giving her a hug on the leg. Cuddy didn't quite know what to say at that point. House figured she must have realized why she had been in there bitching at them all day long and forgotten it when she realized that she did have the love of a child in her life, be it her own or not. She bent down and picked Kathryn up. Giving her a kiss on the head.

"I guess you wouldn't have as good of verbal skills as you do or be as well adjusted if you didn't have Mommy and Daddy to take care of you all day long huh?" She asked the baby.

"Auntie Cud-ee." Kathryn said bouncing herself in her arms.

"Ok, she can stay, just please get some work done you too. Here, you have a new case." She said handing House a file and Kathryn to Cameron.

"What just happened?" Cameron asked aloud.

"I think she had an epiphany." House said smiling happy that Cuddy was finally able to find herslef some peace.

"Ok, what about "_Uncle Foreman_"?" Foreman asked getting up to come and look at the file.

"Or _Uncle Chase_?" Chase asked.

"Mommy." Kathryn said and Cameron laughed.

"Sorry guys, her verbal skills are good but they aren't that good yet." Cameron said.

"Daddy, cookie, please." Kathryn said and they all laughed.

"Yea, you are definitely a House. You say what you need to to get what you want." Foreman said.

"Mommy." Kathryn said again as House handed her a cookie.

"What do you say?" Cameron asked.

"Fank you Daddy."

"See, she's got Cameron manners though."

"Half Cameron half House. Kid you are gonna grow up to be a piece of work you know that." Foreman said.

"More cookie" Kathryn said giggling.

"Oh yea, a piece of work to say the least." Chase said and they all laughed.

A/N: Hey don't know about this chapter I just needed to get the two big steps in the transition from babyhood to being a toddler in there somewhere. Leave me some nice REVIEWS please!


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

A/N: Hello again. Sorry I know long time since an update and I'm sorry but I was caught up in the world of applying for college(I am a college student now as I have been accepted by my first choice school!) and plus with the current state of our two favorite doctors I find it hard to be inspired but then I remember I can do whatever I want with them in my fanfiction! Anyway enough of my babbling and on with the show.

Disclaimer: yea, I own nothing it's a sad fact but it's true so please don't sue.

Time continued to pass at Princeton-Plainsboro teaching hospital and it was nearing Christmas time and this year two year old Kathryn was very excited. She was old enough to understand that Santa was coming to see her and bring her presents and while House and Cameron knew that she didn't remember last year, it didn't stop her from being excited this year. Everyone at the hospital was amazed by the little girl's extensive vocabulary and how bright she was. House attributed it to the fact that they always talked to their daughter like she was an adult and they were constantly talking to her and engaging her in things around her. House would tell anyone who came up to his little girl and said "Googoo Gaga" that they needed to pull their head out of their ass and that she was young, not stupid and to talk to her like what she is, a little person.

The diagnostics office was buzzing with excitement as it was about to close for two whole weeks while everyone went on vacation. Something that it hadn't done since it had been opened. House was down in the cafeteria with Wilson hiding from Cuddy to get out of his clinic duty.

"So what is your master plan if she comes in here, jump behind the big tree and hide underneath the presents?" Wilson asked as he ate his sandwich.

"No, I was going to get into that Santa suit over there and really get into the Christmas spirit and run her over with my sleigh." House said in true House fashion.

"Wow, and I thought they said that parenthood was supposed to mature a person. Speaking of Cuddy don't you think that she has been acting a little strangely lately." Wilson said as House stole his bag of chips and started eating them.

"Oh that? She is just a combination of pissed off and running around like a chicken with its head cut off because next week the big guns are coming to town and the hospital is going through its annual accreditation. Why do you think she let me close down the department for two weeks? It gets me and my entire team out of here which ensures that I have no chance of being here what so ever and that I have no chance of running into Mr. Suit and Tie when he is here next week and mess up the chance for the hospital to get some cash and plaque on the wall saying that we have the right capabilities to shove a needle in your arm, cut open your head, and drug you."

"That's…interesting. So Cameron told me that you guys are taking Kathryn up to Maine to see your parents during the holidays. I have a feeling that wasn't your idea."

"No, it was cooked up by my mom and Cameron. My mom has only seen Kathryn a couple of times since she was born. We send pictures but she wants to actually spend some time with her."

"Oh my God what a terrible thing, a grandmother wanting to spend time with her grandchild," Wilson said.

"It's not her. I don't care if she spends time with her, she can spend all the time she wants with her. It's him that I don't want near her." House said. He did feel bad that his mother never saw Kathryn but he couldn't risk letting his father spend any sort of extended time with her. He knew first hand what could happen if his father's patience got tested and he went off into one of his disciplinary modes. He had confessed to Cameron all the horrors of his childhood and relationship with the man over the past few years and she respected and agreed with his decision to keep Kathryn away from him. But she had insisted that they go up to Maine so his mom could spend a holiday with her family. "I swear if he lays so much as one finger on her I'm going to kill him." House said finishing up his thoughts out loud.

"I don't think you have to worry about that. I don't think he would try anything around Cameron." Wilson said knowing the fears House had for his daughter where his father was concerned.

"Shit, he doesn't care! He sent her into early labor for God's sakes! Well, Jimmy, I got to go and watch some TV before it's time to go. See you later." House said getting up not wanting to dwell on this subject anymore.

House found Chase and Foreman playing chess in the conference room and they both said that Cameron had taken Kathryn down to the locker room with her while she changed her clothes because she was getting ready to leave. House went downstairs to go and meet her so they could get out of there but on his way he started thinking about his father again and decided to go and bother Cuddy to get it off his mind. When he got into her office she wasn't there but there was a rather large envelope on her desk that had "New Jersey Department of Social Services" written on it. He opened the envelope not being able to stop himself and pulled out a full packet of adoption papers. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Just then Cuddy walked in and got a good look at what he was doing.

"You Asshole! What are you dong going through my stuff?"

"You're adopting a kid?" House said holding the papers up in the air.

"That, is none of your business now get out of here!" She said looking angrier then he had ever seen her before.

"You, are actually going to raise a child?" House asked again still in disbelief.

"Oh why the hell not, I figure if a drug addicted, narcissistic, son of a bitch like yourself can do it, it can't be too hard." Cuddy said in a tone that was no where near friendly.

"Well, at least my kid has it going for her that she has one of the best mothers in the world there to back her up if I screw up. Cuddy, are you really doing this because you genuinely want this child or are you doing it because you just can't stand me having something that you don't?" House asked her getting angry.

"Oh yes House, everything is about you! Oh course I genuinely want this child! Do you know what it has been like for me to sit around here for two fucking years and watch you and Cameron have the life I have wanted ever since I was six years old? Do you know how angry I would feel every time I would see her pregnant stomach that you didn't even try to start a family, hell all the two of you were looking for was a quick fuck at the time and I had been trying various methods for years and couldn't even get so much as one pregnancy test to come up positive! Do you know that before she had it officially confirmed Cameron took twelve pregnancy tests and they all came up positive? TWELEVE and I couldn't even get so much as one to show me that little plus sign. Do you have any idea what it was like to see you two with your little bastard child having the family life I wanted? Why do people who don't deserve it get the things that those who do want? Now I have to watch that little girl run around here and I am constantly reminded of what I don't have!" Cuddy said letting out all the things House had known that she had been keeping inside for at least two years.

"Look you cold heartless bitch, firstly, I am the first one to tell you that religion is a waste of fucking time but what is it that they say that God never gives you more than you can handle or everything either happens or doesn't happen if it isn't meant to be and have you ever considered that maybe you weren't having a baby because perhaps it just wasn't meant to be? Secondly, my child is not a bastard, last time I checked this ring on my finger and that marriage license I have at home means that I am married to her mother and children with married parents are not bastards. Thirdly, you're right, I don't deserve this life I have, I don't deserve to have such a beautiful, wonderful wife who supports me no matter what and I don't deserve to have such a smart, happy, and gorgeous daughter but they have both saved my life and I could not ask for more but don't ever let me hear you saying anything bad about my daughter or my wife ever again!" House yelled at her louder then he ever remembered and Cuddy looked genuinely taken aback by his outburst.

"Well, that's um….I'm sorry for um….have a good Christmas House." Cuddy said as she grabbed her papers and walked out. House turned around and saw that Cameron was standing behind him holding Kathryn and looking sort of confused.

"What in the world was that about?" She asked her husband as he came out of the room.

"You heard that?" He asked sort of ashamed.

"I think the queen of England heard that." She said sort of laughing.

"Let's just say that….Cuddy and I expressed some feelings that have been looming for a while now and now everything's out in the open and cleared and we are going to go away for two weeks and have the most amazing time with our daughter and when we get back all will be forgiven." House wanted to say forgotten but he knew that things between him and Cuddy would never be the same again.

"Oh look, we could make a turn here and spend Christmas in Boston." House said as he pointed to a sign on their way up to Maine.

"House, you agreed that you were going to go and put on a good face for you mom. I know how you feel about your father and I understand but your parents aren't getting any younger and they want to spend some time with their granddaughter and I want her to spend some time with them as well." Cameron said glancing back in the backseat to see that Kathryn was fast asleep in her car seat. Cameron took House's hand in her own and gave him one last pleading smile.

"Well, who could deny a smile like that?" House said squeezing her hand.

It was almost another two hours before they got to Bangor where the House's resided. When they pulled up House made a face and looked back at his daughter and then at Cameron.

"You OK?" Cameron asked him knowing the answer but she thought that maybe if he said it he would feel better about it.

"If he so much as looks at her funny I'm going to kill him," House said very flatly.

"Honey I know that you are worried but let's just try and enjoy this and put on a happy face for you mother and you don't have any idea the powers of maternal instinct. If he so much as lunges for her I will have his head ripped off before you can even get out of your chair." House looked to see if she was joking but judging by the seriousness of her face he guessed that she still remembered the circumstances under which she had gone into labor.

* * *

"Mommy, we there yet?" Came Kathryn's little voice from the backseat a couple hours later.

"Yea Sweetie, we're there. I bet you're ready to get out of that car seat huh?" Cameron said smiling back at her daughter. Cameron and House both got out and House went to get their suitcases while Cameron got Kathryn out of her seat. They went up to the door and were greeted by Blythe House who looked as if she had been standing by the window all day waiting for them to come. She immediately took Kathryn from Cameron and walked over to give her one of the cookies she had been making. House and Cameron both smiled at the sight of their daughter spending some quality time with her grandmother. They walked into the living room with John House not even acknowledging their presence.

"Merry Christmas Dad." House said. John House gave his son a grunt in return.

"Merry Christmas Sir." Cameron said and didn't receive even as much as a grunt which greatly angered House. He didn't give two shits if his father and him even crossed paths this entire visit but Goddamnit he was going to be polite to Cameron.

"Cameron said Merry Christmas Dad." He said.

"I heard her." John said not looking up from the newspaper he was reading. Blythe walked in with Kathryn at that second which probably once again put a stop to what could've turned into a very nasty argument.

"Want to say hi to your granddaughter John?" Blythe said holding out the baby to her grandfather. He put down his paper and took the baby with very little emotion. House immediately tensed up and Kathryn seemed to be sensing this because she too tensed up and started whimpering.

"God you sure are a whiney thing?" John said causing House to tense even more out of fear that something was going to happen and Kathryn sensing this broke out into a full out wail.

"Moooommmyyy!" She yelled reaching out her hands to Cameron.

"You know what it's been a long drive I think that I'm going to take her upstairs for awhile and lay down with her to see if she will take a little nap." Cameron said taking the baby who buried her face into her mother's shoulder.

"Third door on the right Hun." Blythe said to Cameron who was headed up the stairs with her crying daughter. When Cameron got Kathryn upstairs she went into their bedroom and laid down on the bed with her and gently rubbed her tummy to calm her.

"Shhh, calm down Baby." Cameron said to Kathryn in a soothing voice.

"I…don't….wike…him…..Mommy. I'm….sorry." Kathryn said in between sobs.

"Oh Sweetie, it's ok. What don't you like about him?" Cameron asked still trying to sooth her daughter.

"I…don't…know." Kathryn said curling herself into the protectiveness of her mother's chest. Cameron knew that her daughter was far too young to understand why she didn't like her own grandfather but she knew that it was because of the uneasiness that filled the room whenever he was mentioned, how tense the ride up to Maine had been, and the uneasiness she could sense in her parents whenever he was around.

"It's ok Sweetie, Mommy and Daddy would never let anything happen to you, you know that. You don't have to worry ok." Cameron said kissing the baby's head softly.

"O….K." Kathryn said in a final sob before she calmed down and fell asleep in the secure embrace of her mother's arms. House came upstairs a few minutes later and carefully opened the door.

"She OK?" He whispered to Cameron who nodded.

"We really need to be less obvious about our discomfort about your father because she senses it big time." Cameron said. House walked over to the bed and laid down next to his wife and daughter. He placed a soft kiss on Kathryn's head then reached over and kissed Cameron on the lips gently and all three of them sleep peacefully through the night.

They made it all the way to Christmas night without another incident. For the most part, the week had been fairly nice both House and Cameron had to admit. For the most part, John House had kept himself out of the way and didn't interact with Kathryn much as it was clear that his presence upset her. It made House really happy to see his mother get to spend time and bond with Kathryn. On Christmas Eve, Cameron and House helped Kathryn leave cookies and milk out for Santa and read her _The Night Before Christmas_ before they finally got the over excited little girl to bed. The next morning was full of laughs and smiles for House and Cameron as well as Blythe. The rest of the day was filled with laughs for the family and that night while they were packing up their stuff for the drive back home the next day House thought that maybe they had managed to get through the week without any sort of episode from his father. That night after dinner and House and Cameron were coming downstairs after they finished the last of their packing House heard something that made his heart stop.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

"MOMMY!" House heard his father yell at the top of his lungs followed by the cry of his daughter and felt his heard stop. Cameron took off running down the stairs at top speed and House followed totally forgetting about his crippled leg. They both got downstairs just in time to see his father holding on to Kathryn way too tight off the ground with his other hand raised and ready to strike. Before he knew what he was doing, House tackled his father and got him down on the ground. Cameron ran ahead as well and wrapped her arms around her daughter kissing her head all over and instinctively shielding her daughter from the threat. House had tackled his father so hard that it had knocked him to the floor.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER!" House yelled at his father as he was beating him with his bare hands. Blythe came into the room to a very shocking sight, her son and husband in a hand to hand combat fight on the floor, her daughter-in-law crying and clutching her wailing granddaughter to her chest.

"What is going on in here?" Blythe yelled at the top of her lungs so she would be heard.

"He was going to hit her!" House yelled getting off of his father and going over to Cameron and Kathryn to check and see if they were ok.

"That little brat was playing with my military medals and she broke one!" John yelled from the floor where he was recovering from the several blows to his head.

"Oh John!" Blythe said also making her way over to her granddaughter.

"Allison, it's ok." House said rubbing Cameron's arm trying to get her to let go of their daughter so he could inspect her and check to see if she was alright.

"If there is so much as a scratch on her, I'm going to fucking kill you!" House said pointing at his father. Cameron slowly sat up with her daughter still in her arms and started to inspect her. Sure enough, on her small arm there was a bruise starting to form where her grandfather had been holding on to her.

"You fucking bastard!" House said getting up to lunge at his father again.

"Greg! Please!" Blythe said pleadingly to her son getting in front of him.

"A little toughening up would do that girl some good." John House said to his son.

"How fucking dare you! You have no right to touch, discipline, or come any were near my daughter. If you didn't want your medals touched then you should have put them somewhere where she couldn't reach them and all she did was untie the ribbon and unless you are a complete idiot I don't think it's that difficult to retie a ribbon." Cameron said grabbing a blanket and wrapping Kathryn in it and taking her out to the car.

"I never want you to come within 100 yards of my daughter ever again. If you do I will call the cops on your sorry ass and have you arrested on the spot. Mom, you are more than welcome to come and see Kathryn whenever you want but we will not be returning here ever again." House said picking up the last of their bags and headed out to the car. When he got out there he saw that Cameron had put Kathryn in her car seat and was settling in to sit in the back with her.

"I'm going to ride back here with her, she is still pretty upset." Cameron said to House through the open door. House nodded and placed their stuff in the trunk and got in the car and took off as fast as he could leaving that man behind him forever.

* * *

"Mommy, it hurts." Kathryn said still crying a little bit. Cameron gently rubbed her daughter's head.

"It's going to be ok Sweetie, House stop at the next gas station so we can look at her arm and maybe get some ice for it." Cameron said kissing her daughter on the head. "Mommy's gonna make it all better." House hadn't said anything since they left but he turned into the next Exxon station that he saw. They got Kathryn out of her car seat and sat her on top of the trunk to examine her injured arm. From what they could tell it was just deeply bruised so Cameron went inside and got her some ice to put on it.

"Daddy is so sorry that that happened to his baby. " House said bending down to rub noses with his little girl while Cameron came back with the ice and got some paper towels to wrap it in. "I love you so much!" House said giving her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"I love you so much too Daddy!" Kathryn said wrapping her small arms around his neck and giving him a kiss on the cheek. House felt his heart melt and wondered what kind of monster would want to hurt such a sweet little girl? At that moment all he could be thankful for was that one his father didn't do more damage than he did and two, his daughter was far too young to have any sort of memory of this incident once she got older and with that came the hope that he could wipe John House from her life and memory all together. Cameron placed the ice on her daughter's arm for a few minutes and on the way home Cameron rode in the back with their daughter holding her tiny hand while she slept.

* * *

Once they got home, life went back to normal, they still had a whole week off to enjoy themselves. Blythe had given Cameron a certificate for a day at this local spa for Christmas and Cameron was anxious to try it out so House told her to take a day for herself and he would take Kathryn out for some father/daughter bonding time. After breakfast Cameron got Kathryn dressed and did her hair which was getting really long.

"Now make sure you put on her hat and gloves too because it's still too cold for her not to have them on. Make sure she keeps her coat zipped up too because she has been unzipping it a lot lately and she doesn't know how to zip it back up yet." Cameron said. "Oh and make sure that…"

"Allison, go, have a good time. I got it handled over here don't worry." It was rare that Cameron and Kathryn were apart and the separation anxiety was evident in both of them and House thought that it might do them some good to spend some time apart.

"Alright, bye Sweetie, I love you." Cameron said kissing Kathryn on the head before she walked out the door.

"Bye bye Mommy." Kathryn said watching her mother walk out of the door. House looked over and saw that there were large crocodile tears coming out of Kathryn's eyes.

"Now what are those for Missy? Mommy will be back later and you and I are going to go and have some fun!" House said picking her up and holding her over his bead blowing raspberries on her tummy. Kathryn began to giggle at this and seemed to cheer up. House put on her coat and gloves.

"Don't forget my hat!" Kathryn reminded him.

"I'm not gonna forget your hat don't worry." House said and after he had all of his stuff they headed out to the park. House watched for a while as his daughter played on the playground then after that they grabbed some lunch at McDonalds followed by a surprise trip to the aquarium.

"Daddy look at the fishies!" Kathryn cried out running down the long hallway with glass walls. "Look Daddy I found Nemo!" House laughed at his daughter who was in total awe of the fish swimming around her. Kathryn's favorite animal was the otters hands down.

"Daddy I want an otter." She said.

"And where do you suppose we put it?" House asked holding her up to the glass.

"In our house of course Silly!" Kathryn said like that was the most obvious answer.

"I guess you would have to share your bed then."

"Otter's can't sleep in cribs, they make it all wet." Kathryn said laughing.

After half an hour House was finally able to pry Kathryn away from the otters and they made their way down to see the sharks. Kathryn was sort of frightened by the darkness of the room and was even more frightened by the large sharks that were swimming in the tank around her. House noticed that Kathryn had been coughing a bit during the day but didn't take much notice of it until she got into a rather large coughing fit during the shark feeding. House took her out and got her some water which stopped the coughing.

"You alright Baby?" He asked.

"Yea." Kathryn said drinking her water. Before they left Kathryn spotted the gift shop and dragged her father in and she walked out with a new otter shirt and a stuffed otter she named Alice. Kathryn fell asleep on the way home which wasn't uncommon but House was a little concerned by how pale she was when he got her out of the car. He put her down in her crib and her usual hour long name turned into a three hour nap. Cameron had called to check on them and was also a little concerned by the fact that Kathryn was still sleeping and said she would cancel her dinner plans with her girlfriends and come home but House told her it was fine that he could handle it. Kathryn wasn't really interested in her dinner either and fell asleep on House's chest before Rugrats was even over which was very unusual for her. House picked her up and carried her into her bedroom, placed a kiss on her head and put her in her crib. Cameron got in about half an hour after that and found House in their bed reading a book.

"Hey you," She said lying down on the bed next to her husband.

"Hey yourself, have fun with the girls?" House said in his best Valley Girl voice.

"Yes as a matter of fact I did."

"Now you just have to tell me about Jessica's new boyfriend and can you believe Yolanda's new haircut?" House said in valley girl voice again causing Cameron to laugh.

"First of all her name is Jennifer and I don't think I have ever known a Yolanda in my life." House leaned down and gave Cameron a kiss on the lips and said. "Oh yea that's right, Yolanda is the hooker I had a threesome with Cuddy with the other night. My bad." Cameron swatted his arm and began to kiss him again and it didn't take long for things to get heated up.

"I have to go and check on Kathryn." Cameron said wanting to make sure that her daughter felt alright.

"Oh, she's fine. She will give us a hollering if she needs something." Not five minutes later just as things were starting to get really steamy came a small voice.

"Mommy." Upon hearing her name Cameron got up off the bed to House's dismay and went into her daughter's room.

"What is it Baby?" Cameron asked walking into the nursery. Her first clue that something was wrong was that whenever Kathryn woke up in the middle of the night, she would always be standing up in her crib and this time she was lying down.

"Mommy, I don't feel good." Kathryn said with a tear rolling down her small face. When Cameron went to wipe it away was when she got her second clue that something was wrong.

"Aww Sweetie what doesn't….Oh Baby you're burning up." Cameron picked Kathryn up out of the crib and carried her into the bathroom where they kept the baby thermometer. Cameron took Kathryn's temperature and was shocked when it came up 103.4.

"Greg!" Cameron called from the bathroom. House jumped up immediately wondering what was wrong.

"What's going on Baby Girl?" House said looking at his daughter who had her head buried on her mother's shoulder. He reached out to stroke her face noticing how glazed over her eyes looked and felt how warm she was.

"Her temperature is 103.4!" Cameron said worried.

"Here, run her a cool bath and I'll go get her clothes off." House said taking his daughter back into her room to get her undressed."Why didn't you tell Daddy that you didn't feel good?"

"I didn't want to go home because I was having fun." Kathryn said.

"Well, if we are sick then sometimes we can't have fun and we need to go home and rest." When House went to take her diaper off, he noticed that she had a rash on her stomach and his father switch turned off and his doctor one turned on telling him to go to the hospital and get some antibiotics because obviously had some sort of infection or was having an allergic reaction to something and in that case he needed to rule out infection so he could figure out what she was allergic to.

"Cameron, she's got a rash on her stomach, you give her a cool bath, see if you can get her to drink something and I'm going to go to the hospital and get her some antibiotics so we can see if this is an infection or an allergic reaction." House said carrying Kathryn back into the bathroom.

"I don't want an infection or a lergic action." Kathryn said a little worried.

"Oh don't worry Sweetie, Mommy and Daddy will make it all better." Cameron said with a smile she couldn't help, taking Kathryn and setting her down in the bath. Cameron gently rubbed the cool water all over her daughter's hot body, careful not to aggravate the rash on her tummy.

"Kathryn did you eat something that you weren't supposed to?" Cameron asked her daughter trying to figure out if she was indeed having a reaction of some sort.

"No Mommy, you said don't put stuff in my mouth that shouldn't go there and I listened." Kathryn said.

"I know Baby you're a good girl Mommy is just trying to figure out what is making you sick. Did you eat something and then get and then get a tummy ache?"

"I don't think so," Kathryn said.

"What did you eat today when you were out with Daddy?"

"I had a Happy Meal." Kathryn said as Cameron lifted her out of the bathtub and started to dry her off with a towl. There was nothing Kathryn could have eaten at McDonalds that she hadn't been exposed to before so Cameron ruled that out.

"When did you start to feel bad Sweetie?"

"This morning."

"While you were out with Daddy?"

"No, before you left to go out with your friends."

"Oh Baby why didn't you tell Mommy that you didn't feel good, I would have stayed home with you?"

"I didn't want you to be sad cause you couldn't go out with your friends. You were cited." Kathryn said looking up at her mother through glazed over eyes.

"Oh Baby, you are such a sweetheart but it didn't matter how excited I was, you are more important to me than anything and if you were sick I would have just gone out another time." Cameron said smiling at her daughter's goodness. The little girl really was her mother's daughter through and through. Cameron only dressed Kathryn in a diaper in order to help cool her down and carried her out into the living room to get her a cup of water.

"Here Sweetie drink this." Cameron said handing the Disney princess sippy cup over to Kathryn. Cameron sat down on the couch next to her daughter while she drank from the cup. It wasn't two mintues later before Kathryn started to throw the water back up again.

"Shh, calm down Baby, you're ok." Cameron said to Kathryn rubbing her back soothingly. House got back a few minutes later with antibiotics in his hand. He found Kathryn laying on the couch while Cameron cleaned up the carpet.

"I gave her some water and she threw it up." Cameron said. House leaned over and rubbed his daughter's head and kissed her tiny hand then he went to give the antibiotics that he brought home to her. He got a syringe out of the bathroom and brought it out the living room.

"This should be fun." House said. Cameron picked up Kathryn and held her on her lap while House filled the syringe with the medicine.

"Open up Baby Girl." House said sticking the syringe in Kathryn's mouth and shooting a little bit in. The toddler made a disgusted face and spit it back out.

"Hey, none of that." House said. "You have to take it or you won't get better." Kathryn opened her mouth and took the required dose. Cameron kissed her head and tole her she was a such a big girl for taking the medicine and she soon fell asleep on her mother's chest.

"I think it's got to be an infection because she hasn't been exposed or eaten anything new and she says she didn't eat anything she wasn't supposed to and she's throwing up."

"Yea, its probably a bug she picked up at the hospital, just gotta let it run its course and keep her on antibiotics and she should be fine in a couple of days." Cameron put Kathryn back into bed with them and laid down beside her as House got into the other side of the bed. House fell into an uneasy sleep and woke a few hours later when he heard noises coming from the bathroom. He jumped up as quick as him leg would allow him and shuffled in there. He saw Kathryn crying and Cameron wiping her mouth off with a wet wash cloth.

"What's going on Baby Girl?"

"I throwed up again Daddy," She said reaching her arms out to her father who took her and held her in a warm, loving embrace.

"Twice," Cameron said as she washed out the washcloth and House noticed how tired she looked.

"Well that's no good. Cameron did you get any sleep?" He said reaching his hand out to rub his wife's cheek.

"No, I was watching her. I'm going to sit up with her for a while and see if I can get her to go back to sleep." Cameron said reaching for their child.

"Allison, go to bed, I'll sit up with her for a while." House said as Kathryn made motions to throw up again and House held her over the toilet. Cameron cleaned the now crying child up again and House took the wash cloth from her. "Get some rest, you're gonna need it looks like we have a long day ahead of us. We can do this in shifts." House said. Cameron nodded, kissed her daughter on the head and walked into the bedroom.

"Ok missy, you need to calm yourself down or you are just going to be sick again." House said turning to Kathryn who he walked out into the living room with and sat down on the couch knowing the rocking chair in the nursery would definitely put her to sleep but wouldn't do wonders for an uneasy stomach so he laid her down across his stomach and began to sing her Angel's Lullaby which lulled her right to sleep.

House and Cameron spent the next few days functioning without much sleep at all. Kathryn kept them up most of the night throwing up, coughing, or when she was asleep, they were up watching her and making sure that she was alright. The day before they had to go back to work, Kathryn finally seemed to be perking up a bit.

"I don't know if I should take her into the hospital tomorrow, her immune system is still down and I don't want her to catch anything else so I think that I'm going to call Cuddy in the morning and tell her that I don't think that I'm going to be able to make it in tomorrow and probably not the next day either." An exhausted Cameron said to House and they laid down that night to go to sleep. They still had Kathryn sleeping in their bed since Cameron wanted to make sure she was close enough to her daughter if she needed anything and House also wanted to make sure that she had someone close to her if she needed them in the middle of the night.

"I think that I could do that if you wanted to get back to work, or maybe we could both stay home and then I could stay home the rest of the week with her." House said in a weird tone of voice. Cameron knew that it had something to do with the fight he had had with Cuddy before they left on their vacation.

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened between you and Cuddy?" Cameron asked. House had been avoiding the subject but knew that he was going to have to face it sooner or later.

"I found out that Cuddy is trying to adopt a kid, I was my typical self, said some stuff that I shouldn't have but only because she said stuff that she shouldn't have first." House said.

"Cuddy is adopting a kid? That's great!" Cameron said.

"You wouldn't think it was so great if you knew what she had been saying about you and Kathryn. That bitch couldn't mother a damn doll let alone a real kid." House said rubbing his daughter's stomach who was stirring a little bit.

"No doubt it had something to do with her jealousy over me and my being a mother and her not. I honestly don't care, I saw the looks she gave me and the looks she gave Kathryn, I didn't see any reason to let it bother me. When it was her time to be a mother, it would be her time and she just had to accept that and move on. I don't know what was said between you two but I think that it's best if you just go in there tomorrow and act like it never happened and if she brings it up just say "Look Cuddy, things where said we can't take them back but let's just put it behind us and move on." Cameron said.  
"I can live with that I guess." House said.

"Oh, and you need to apologize."

"WHAT!?"

"Shhh, you're gonna wake the baby."

"I am not apologizing!" House declared in a whisper tone the when Cameron tried to argue back he faked a snore and Cameron chuckled and fell asleep herself.

* * *

Cameron stayed home the next three days with Kathryn while she continued to improve. By Wednesday she was back to her old self and Cameron felt comfortable taking her back to work with her. That afternoon Cameron got a phone call from one of her old foster brothers who she had been really close to and he said that he was in town and wanted to see her and meet Kathryn and see House again who he had met for about two minutes before and wanted to know if she wanted to go out that that night. Cameron agreed really excited to see her old friends and when she asked House about it she got an unexpected answer.

"Hey Greg, do you remember me telling you about my foster brother Derek? Well, he is coming into town and wanted to meet you and Kathryn so I said we would go out to dinner with him on Friday night."

"I can't go."

"House this is important to me! This guy is like a real brother to me."

"I can't go because I have to supervise the emergency room that tonight."

"And why do you have to do that? It's Friday for one and second you don't go near that place because you said nothing there interests you." Cameron asked suspiciously

"Remember when you said I had to apologize to Cuddy if she brought up our little incident?"

"Yes." Cameron said suddenly realizing where this was going.

"Well, I did apologize, but I guess I may have said some other less favorable things and now I have to work the next three Friday nights in that fucking dump."

"House I can't believe you!"

"What! You weren't there when she was saying those terrible things about you and Kathryn! The things she was saying about me! She didn't deserve the apology I gave her in the first place. I don't really like that guy anyway, I didn't like the way he looked at you." House said.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you. You know what, fine. I'll take Kathryn and go and see Derek. We'll probably be back late so don't wait up." Cameron said turning around to go and get Kathryn from the other office and head out.

When she got the restaurant, Cameron immediately threw her arms around her old friend.

"Oh Derek it's so good to see you!" Cameron said.

"It's so good to see you too Allie. You're looking good." Derek said smiling at her.

"So are you."

"And who is this gorgeous little princess?" Derek asked bending down to talk to Kathryn who was in her stroller.

"This is Kathryn. Say his to your Uncle Derek Kathryn." Cameron said smoothing the small child's hair. Kathryn gave a half smile then turned her head into the side of the stroller.

"Kathryn! I'm sorry she is usually very outgoing." Cameron said getting her out of the stroller but then Kathryn just buried her head in her mother's neck. All through dinner Kathryn remained bashful. Cameron knew from her psych rotation that children were excellent at feeling out people's character but she couldn't figure out why Kathryn would act this way towards Derek because the way she was acting only suggested that she was very uneasy about him.

"So where is this husband of yours tonight?"

"Oh, he's at work."

"That's too bad." Derek said with a tone Cameron caught that she didn't like.

"You don't sound too sad he's not here." Cameron said.

"I'm not, I'm glad I got to see you alone. You don't know how I've missed you. I came here tonight because there is something I have to tell you Allie. I love you. I have loved you for years now." Derek said placing his hand on Cameron's.

"Derek what is wrong with you?" Cameron asked snatching her hand away.

"You belong with me, I know it, come on, pack up your kid and run away with me. You told me that House is an ass. There is a plane out of here to Vancouver in forty five minutes."

"Are you out of your mind? No I will not go with you! I love Greg and I am not leaving him no matter what." Cameron grabbed Kathryn and tried to make a run for it but Derek grabbed her and when he tired to pull her back she turned around and smacked him upside the head with her purse.

Cameron had never been in such a hurry to get home. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She thought she knew that guy like the back of her own hand. They had been through so much together. Yea, House had ticked her off a few times but it didn't lessen her love for the man. Nothing could do that and she would never take Kathryn away from her father even if something she couldn't even imagine ever did force her to leave him. Cameron was so upset that she was driving way to fast and didn't even have time to react as two large headlights shone like a spotlight on her, her daughter, and her car and the next thing she remembered was a large boom, her daughter's cries, a wave of pain, then nothing…just black.

House had been pacing ever since he got home that night. The ER had been absolute bull shit and he dipped out two hours before he was supposed to. He had hopped that Cameron would have come home early so he could apologize but it appeared she was making good on her word to stay out late. House was starting to get really worried when midnight rolled around and Cameron was still not back because he knew that she would never keep Kathryn out that late. House got onto his motorcycle and drove around looking for his wife and daughter with no luck. He went back home and just as he was opening the door the phone rang. He hurried over to answer it.

"Cameron? Where are you?" House asked frantic.

"House, you need to get back down here to the hospital right now." Cuddy's voice came over the line.

"Cuddy, fuck you! I can't find Cameron and Kathryn and I need to…."

"House, you need to get down here right now! They are both here. There was an accident…."

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the long wait and the cliff hanger. I hope that you now hit that little button and leave a nice lovely review. I already have the next chapter started and the more reviews I get, the quicker I will finish it and get it posted.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Don't own me nothing

A/N: Where is the love people? I love all my readers but I didn't get like hardly any reviews for my last chapter. I wanted to apologize again for such a long wait for my last chapter. I wanted to give a special thanks to _**Sweetgreuy**_ who has been there through this whole thing and always leaves me great reviews!

House didn't have any real grasp on reality that moment. He didn't care if he got a speeding ticket which was likely as he was going 95 mph in a 45 mph. He didn't care that his leg was killing him because he was in such a frantic state he had taken no Vicodin since that morning. All House cared about was getting to the hospital as fast as he could. His mind was racing. He could hardly tell the difference between the cars and the street signs, not while his whole reason for being was laying in the ER. He wasn't even sure how he got to the hospital because his mind was on the conversation he had just had with Cuddy ten minutes before not where he was going. The conversation just kept playing over and over again in his head.

*Flashback*

"_Cameron? Where are you?" House asked frantic._

"_House, you need to get back down here to the hospital right now." Cuddy's voice came over the line._

"_Cuddy, fuck you! I can't find Cameron and Kathryn and I need to…."_

"_House, you need to get down here right now! They are both here. There was an accident…." _

_He felt his heart stop the moment she said the "Cameron, Kathryn, and accident," in the same sentence._

_"What do you mean there was an accident? What kind of accident?" House asked._

_"We aren't really sure what happened at the moment. The most we can tell is that an eighteen wheeler t-boned them. It flipped the car several times. They were both air lifted out and brought here because Cameron had her ID with her…" _

_"Are they alright?" House said knowing it was a stupid question because no one that was airlifted out of an accident was "alright" he just needed Cuddy to stop her rambling and tell him what was going on._

_"It's pretty bad House, they are assessing the damage now. You better get down here fast in case you have to make a…."_

*End Flashback*

House didn't even let her finish her sentence. He knew exactly how it was going to end and he didn't even want that thought to cross his mind at the moment. He dumped his bike in front of the hospital and rushed into the emergency room where he found Wilson standing outside the doors.

"Where are they? What's going on? How bad is it?" House said to both of them.

"It's not too good House. They were both unconscious at the scene. Cameron apparently regained consciousness during the air ride over here, she just kept asking for Kathryn and she was conscious when they brought her in but went out again really shortly after it. They got her as stable as they could down here, she had a lot of internal bleeding, severed femoral, cuts and contusions everywhere, broken arm, leg, ribs, collar bone and they think she could have had some head trauma so they sent her down for an MRI then they are taking her into surgery to repair the bones and internal damages." House couldn't believe that this was happening.

"Kathryn?"

"They are still working on her now, Chase and Foreman were leads on both of them and Chase came out just before you got here and said they didn't think she had any internal bleeding but head trauma was possible since she hasn't regained consciousness so they are going to send her for an MRI as soon as Cameron is done. They said she definitely has a broken arm and a broken leg just like Cameron. They also suspect either broken or fractured ribs and collar bone. She has several cuts and contusions. Chase said that as long as there is no head trauma, she probably looks a lot worse then she is. The car seat did its job." House held his head in his hands. This was not happening. His whole life, his reasons for being, were in a terrible accident and he wasn't even there to stop it or help them. Now, they were hurt and in pain and there was nothing he could do about it. Just then the doors opened up and Foreman came out with an update.

"Cameron had no head trauma other then slight normal bruising and swelling which should go down on its own but she wasn't was lucky as far as internal injuries go. They sent her to surgery, they said it could be hours, Cuddy is with her. They sent Kathryn up to MRI and she had no brain or head trauma but they want to keep her in the ICU at least over night. They are sending her up to a room now House if you want to go see her." House nodded his head in agreement and headed to the elevator but was stopped but two cops.

"Are you Dr. House?" One of them said.

"Yes." House said.

"My name is Officer Warren and this is Officer Carter. We have information about your wife's accident and would like to ask you a couple of questions."

"What do you know?"

"She apparently got into some sort of argument with an old friend of hers. He was the one who called it in, he apparently was trying to follow her home. She was trying to get back home and was upset and the truck driver had fallen asleep at the wheel. As far as we can tell she didn't even have time to react. The truck t-boned them and it flipped the car several times over the embankment. The driver was pronounced dead at the scene. We got your daughter out first. She was screaming at first but then she lost consciousness. We got your wife out next and she was semi conscious for the air lift and that's all we know at this point. Do you know what could have happened between her and this old friend of hers, Derek?"

"I have an idea." House said. He could not believed that something this horrible had happened to his wife and daughter and he had not been there to protect them or stop it from happening. "He always had a thing for her and he has been rather jealous since we got married. He could have said something to her and maybe that upset her but I don't really know."

"Ok, we will let you know more after our investigation is completed. We're deeply sorry this happened." House nodded and turned to go upstairs the pediatric ICU.

* * *

Chase had told House that Kathryn was in pretty bad shape but no parent can be prepared enough to see their daughter battered and bruised with her body covered in bandages and plaster casts. As he looked through the glass windows at all the children in critical condition, House now understood the desperate looks of pain and fear that the parents of these children had. As he walked down the hall and saw a small girl on the end, he willed it to not be his baby. He never wanted to see his Kathryn in casts, bloody bandages, and bruises on her body. He walked into the room and sat down next to his daughter's bed taking her tiny hand in his.

"They just started Cameron's surgery, Chase went down to assist." Came Wilson's voice from the door. House walked over to House who nodded but did not take his eyes off of his little girl.

"They have her sedated so she won't be in any pain and can get some rest. They are probably going to wake her up in the morning. They said she should heal just fine. She's young, and kids are resilient, she'll bounce back quicker than you know it." Wilson said placing his hand on his friend's shoulder knowing that his words were not comforting in the least.

"She shouldn't have to recover at all. The accident never should have happened."

"You blaming this guy that Cameron was visiting?"

"No, I'm blaming myself! I didn't want to go. I had been there maybe I could have done something, I don't…"

"House, there is nothing that you could have done. Sometimes things happen. They shouldn't happen and there is never a reason for them, they just do and there is nothing we can do about it. Now you just have to be strong for them." House nodded. He knew that there was nothing he could do and he felt helpless so he settled down next to his daughter's bed, his hand never letting go of his daughter's.

* * *

The night passed very slowly for House. He kept a close eye on Kathryn's stats watching for the slightest change but they remained stable throughout the night. Cameron remained in surgery for several hours and House went to see her as soon as she was taken to the ICU. Wilson walked with him as he headed down to the ICU.

"They said she is in critical condition and I saw her House and it's pretty bad so just be prepared." Wilson didn't tell his friend that the doctors were shocked that Cameron even made it out of surgery.

"Nothing can be as bad as how my daughter looked Wilson." House said in a defeated tone of voice Wilson had never heard him use before. House couldn't believe his eyes when he saw his wife, his other half, lying there broken and bruised almost beyond recognition. He kissed her head and took her hand in his. She was being kept in a drug induced coma because of the pain and to help her recovery. House stayed with her for several hours until Chase came to tell him he was headed home for the day and that they were getting ready to wake Kathryn up and he should probably be up there.

When House got back the pediatric ICU, he found Cuddy sitting with Kathryn. He was glad that Kathryn hadn't been alone but he was also shocked that Cuddy was the one who stayed with her.

"I can't even imagine what you are going through House. Take all the time you need off of work, I will make sure that between Wilson, Foreman, Chase and myself there is always someone sitting with one of them when you aren't there. Dr. Peers was the attending on Kathryn and he just called saying he was on his way upstairs to wake her up. I'm going to head home for a little while. Chase and Foreman are coming back into do their shifts. I'll see you tonight. House nodded. He didn't even have anything to say to any of his friends. He knew that he should be grateful but he found it hard to say anything in his current state of mind. Dr. Peers came in a few minutes later.

"Dr. House." He said nodding at House.

"You daughter is very stable and I am expecting a full recovery for her. Are you ready to wake her up?"

"Is she going to be in pain?" The last thing House wanted was to see his little girl in pain.

"More than likely but we will be able to manage it for her. Here we go." It took a few seconds after Dr. Peers injected the medication that would take Kathryn out of her sedated state but she started to come around. The expression on her face as she started to regain consciousness made House want to put her back to sleep to avoid the evident pain she was in but he also wanted to talk to her and make sure she was ok. Kathryn opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Daddy," She said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hey baby,"

"Daddy it hurts everywhere." Kathryn said starting to cry she tried to lift her arm and was shocked at the extra weight caused by the plaster cast on her broken arm and then went to move her legs and found the same thing plastered cast holding down her left leg. "Daddy." Kathryn cried clearly scared and unsure as to why she was covered in plaster and why she was in pain.

"Shhhh, calm down Baby." House rubbed his daughter's head.

"Daddy, where's Mommy?"

"Sweetheart there was an accident. You and Mommy were driving home and a truck hit Mommy's car. Do you remember anything?" House asked his daughter.

"No, it just hurts, where's Mommy?" Kathryn asked still crying.

"She got hurt really bad Sweetheart. The doctors are trying to fix her now. They fixed you really good see," House said lifting up her plastered arm. "They fixed your broken bones with these casts." Dr. Peers administered Morphine to Kathryn in order to calm her down so she could rest. Chase and Foreman came up to see Kathryn as soon as they got there and came bearing stuffed animals and other toys for her to play with while she was there.

"Uncle Chase! Uncle Foreman!" Kathryn smiled drowsily. House laughed at the effects the narcotics were having on his daughter.

"Hey pooper, how are you feeling?"

"Pretty funny, want to swing?" Kathryn asked laughing.

"What a chip off the old block." House said jokingly to the others. "The pain meds she's on are really knocking her for a loop."

"Have you heard anything about Cameron?"

"They were wrapping up surgery is what I understood from my last update I got about half an hour ago and they said everything went great!" House said cheerfully.

Just then, Chase and Foreman's pagers went off. The look in their eyes as they took off told House exactly what was wrong but he refused to believe it.

"I'll be right back Baby Girl, I have to go and check on Mommy really quickly" House said as he raced down the hall as fast as his good for nothing leg would allow and knocked an old lady over to get into an elevator. He made a break for the ICU but was stopped right outside of Cameron's room but Foreman who was holding him back and saying something that House could not comprehend. The only thing House was comprehending was the flat line on his wife's stat monitor as Chase was trying to shock her lifeless body back to life….

A/N: Sorry, another cliff hanger, I wanted to get this out to you guys so I had to end this chapter this way. Sorry, there should be an update fairly soon I would imagine. And you know what, I'll make a deal with you, the more reviews I get, the better chances you have of getting the next installment by the end of next week or sooner.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: You should all know by now that I don't own anything because if I did, most of seasons 4 and 5 just wouldn't have happened.

A/N: Hey peoples sorry for the cliff hanger last chapter, I just wanted to get it out to you. Here is the next chapter, hope it is to all of your likings. I also just want to thank everyone who reviewed. They really help inspire me. Also, I wanted to put out there that I HATED the finale and if they don't do something to remedy this mess they have created in season 6 I don't know how much more House I can watch. :(

_This is strange, _Cameron thought to herself. She was vaguely aware that she was not conscious, in fact, from what she could tell, she had reached a whole new level of unconscious, a level that most people got the chance to see, never came back from again. _Why is everything so light, fuzzy and muffled?_ She thought for a long moment then finally the realization hit her._ I'm dying._ She began to regain a sense of self and started to think the whole dying thing through. For some reason, her dying mind knew more about her current physical state then her simple unconscious one did. She knew that her body was badly broken, so broken that it was trying give up on itself. She wasn't sure if she wanted to give up yet, she tried to remember what had gotten her here in the first place, she couldn't. _I guess this is it._ She thought but then felt something sharp and painful rush through her body and in that instant she was able hear several voices, but one stood out in particular, "_Come on Allie, don't give up on me, I need you, I can't live without you anymore. I know you can pull through this, you are one of the strongest women I have ever known, you have the strength for this, you have to, for me and for her."_ She knew that if she could, she would be crying right now. Even in her practically lifeless state, she recognized that voice, she would recognize that voice anywhere, a voice that the first time she heard it had been a voice of awe and inspiration, then became the cause of infatuation, which quickly turned into infuriation as it refused to give her what she wanted, before turning into a voice of lust, a voice of love. That first night they had spent together, it had meant so much to her, it had revealed to her that the feelings she had for her seemingly emotionless boss, were in fact mutual. That had been a night she would never forget, a night that….._Oh my God_ she thought to herself as she remembered something else that had transpired that night, something that had redefined her life even more than then that voice's realization of its feelings for her. That was the night, her true reason for being had come to be. She knew, that the voice she could no longer hear again, contrary to its last statement, could pull through this. It would be hard, and she knew that voice would never be the same again, but it would be able to survive if this truly was her time to let go, but not her other reason for existence, she was shocked that as she thought, the picture of her little girl came to her head, _I can't go yet, she's not ready._ Cameron thought. Her baby was still too young, she still needed her mother, while she was sure that the owner of that angelic voice could keep her baby safe, raise her, and teach her everything she needed to know in order to survive in this cold, god-forsaken world, she didn't want that to be the case. She needed to find a way out of this now dark, and cold place she was falling into before she fell to deep into it she couldn't get out. She had to get back to that voice, to her baby. _Hold on my Loves, my life, I'm not gone yet."_

"Chase, come on man, just call it." Foreman said as he still tried to shock Cameron's lifeless body back to life.

"NO!" Chase, and House said together. House took hold of his wife's hand,

"Come on Allie, don't give up on me, I need you, I can't live without you anymore. I know you can pull through this, you are one of the strongest women I have ever known, you have the strength for this, you have to, for me and for her." The seconds ticked by and he knew he was losing her, but he refused to give up. He was hoping that Chase was on the same wave length as him and would not give up but it appeared that even the wombat, had given up hope for his friend and colleague. House was about to let himself break down when he saw something he would never forget. He saw the steady flat line of Cameron's heart monitor jump. He would have thought he imagined it, but when it jumped again and he heard Chase say those magic words.

"She's back. Cameron can you hear me?" Chase asked.

"Allie baby, can you hear me?" House asked his wife, worried about the possible damage from her minutes without oxygen.

"House….?" Cameron said weakly. She opened her eyes slowly but couldn't focus on anything. "What's going on?"

"Sweetheart, you and Kathryn were in an accident, you're in the hospital. You were hurt pretty bad." House said sitting down on the bed next to Cameron rubbing her head softly.

"What? Where is Kathryn is she alright?" Cameron tried to sit up but was immediately hit with a wave of pain and forced back down into a lying position.

"Whoa, lie down, you have a broken arm, leg, ribs clavicle, severed femoral, you had quite a bit of internal bleeding and you've got a lot of bruises and cuts in general so you need to take it easy you hear me. Kathryn is….ok." House said unsure if he should tell his wife the full extent of their daughter's injuries right now in her delicate state.

"Where is she? Can I see her?" Cameron said, with pain obviously noticeable in the tone of her voice. House motioned for Chase to administer some morphine.

"Not, right now Honey, she's upstairs in the pediatric ICU. She has a broken leg and arm too, a couple of her ribs are fractured and she has a lot of cuts and bruises too."

"Oh God," Cameron said starting to cry imagining the pain her baby must be in.

"She's ok Cameron, I just talked to her not twenty minutes ago, they gave her some morphine so she's fast asleep which, is something that you need." House said kissing Cameron's cut and bruised hand.

"This is all my fault, I almost killed our daughter." Cameron said.

"Hey, never ever say that! This was your fault. It was that fucking bastard Derek's fault. You sleep now; tomorrow I'll go all Bond on this hospital's ass and sneak you up to see Kathryn." Cameron let out a weak smile, though she wanted to see her daughter, she knew that the best thing for both of them right now was sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Cameron woke up feeling extremely sore and much more aware of what was going on around her. When she looked to the chair next to her, she was shocked to find it empty.

"He's upstairs with Kathryn." Cameron turned her head to see Wilson adjusting some IV bags.

"How is…."

"She's doing really well, kids are resilient. She's going to bounce back from this like it never happened. How are you doing?"

"I feel like I was in a car accident." Cameron laughed.

"You scared us there for a minute last night, especially him. I'm not sure he would have been able to get through that."

"He would have, he would never leave Kathryn, but I knew I couldn't leave either of them at any rate." Cameron said staring at the ceiling not really wishing to think about how close she was to death last night.

"So you want to share with the class who this Derek fellow is that came by this morning and got his nose broken?"

"Derek showed up here?"

"Apparently, the cops went after him after House gave them the tip off that he might have been involved in your accident. Turns out, he was trying to run you off the road to get back at House for taking you away from him. I wasn't aware you had been in another serious relationship before House other than…"

"I wasn't involved with him. Physically anyway, he was there for me after my husband, passed away. Anyway, I knew he always had a thing for me, I guess I sort of let him on by getting close to him after…and he called the other night and said he just wanted to catch up…if I had had any idea…"

"Hey don't get yourself worked up over this. You had no idea what was going through that guys head. The cops came and got him this morning anyway. From what I hear, they are charging him with two counts of attempted murder and I'm sure you could sue him." Wilson said.

"Just how exactly did his nose get broken?" Cameron asked not sure if she wanted to know.

"He ran into House before the cops could get him." Wilson said. "Well, I'm going to go and tell House you are up. I'm sure he'll be down soon. Don't scare us like that again ok? That little girl and that asshole really need you." Wilson said as he walked out.

* * *

"I don't want to eat that Daddy, it tastes like carpet. Can I go and see Mommy please?" Kathryn said asked her father as she turned her head away from the sorry excuse for pancakes he was trying to feed her.

"Just how would you know what a carpet tastes like?" House asked but he knew that she was probably right in her analogy.

"I just do. Can I go and see Mommy Pleasseeee Daddy?" Kathryn asked.

"If you eat some carpet pancakes then I will see what I can do." House has already tried to sneak Cameron up to see Kathryn but he was unsuccessful, she was still on too many monitors but his next mission was to sneak Kathryn down to see Cameron but he wasn't going to promise anything. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Uncle Wilson! Uncle Chase!" Kathryn said leaning forward but was stopped but a sudden sharp pain.

"OW!" Kathryn exclaimed in pain causing House to jump up.

"Careful Sweetie! You can't do that just yet." House said gently laying his daughter back down on the pillows. He was grateful for the plaster on her arm and leg for one thing, it was helping to keep her activity on the down low which was needed to heal her other injuries.

"I'm still broken." Kathryn said with a frown.

"You'll be good as new in no time buck-a-roo." House said planting a kiss on Kathryn's forehead.

"You have to take it easy until your little bones get better." Chase told her.

"Asking a two year old to take it easy is like asking a living creature to eat these pancakes." House said.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing Uncle Chase stopped on his way to work to get his favorite niece a….Happy Meal!" Chase said whipping a happy meal out from behind his back.

"Yay! OW!" Kathryn said getting too excited again. "Sorry Daddy, I forgot."

"It's ok Love, eat your McNuggets." House got up and went over to talk to Wilson.

"Well, with any luck that son of a bitch will be going to jail for a good ten years and paying for my daughter's college tuition." House said leaning up against the wall.

"Cameron's up if you want to go and see her for awhile Chase and I can watch booger butt." House nodded and looked over at his daughter, all battered and bruised and thought of his wife in the same condition upstairs.

"I almost lost them Wilson, I don't know what I would have done if I had lost either of them. They are my life now." Wilson placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, and opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find the words.

"I know man, I know." House said. "How is she doing this morning?"

"She's doing pretty good considering; she wants to see her bad though." Wilson said nodding his head toward Kathryn. House got a familiar look on his face that Wilson did not like.

"Cover me?"

"Like you're going to give me any other choice," Wilson said.

"Hey kiddo, want to see Mommy?" House asked picking up his daughter and unplugging her from the cords and wires that were attached to her. They made their way up to the third floor and House knocked on Cameron's door.

"Special delivery," House said sticking his head in the door to see that no one else was in there. Cameron laughed at her husband. "Anyway like I said, special delivery," House said walking in with Kathryn.

"Mommy!" Kathryn said reaching out for her mother.

"Oh Sweetheart!" Cameron said taking her daughter in her arms and hugging her to her gently. "Mommy was so worried about her baby." Cameron said kissing the small child's head.

"I'm ok Mommy see..." Kathryn said trying to sit up and show her mother she was fine but was stopped by the hindrance that her casts and injuries were creating. "Well, I'm a little broken but I'm ok, I'm just like you." Cameron smiled at her daughter, just happy that she was ok. House looked at his wife and daughter, his reason for life, and knew that if he believed in God, he would have thanked him for his family pulling through this mess as he walked over and joined them on the bed hugging them close to him, knowing nothing would ever make him let go.

A/N: Sort of a short chapter but honestly im having a little writers block here, so if anyone wants to throw some ideas out there I might consider them. So please REVIEW!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Omg I have the worst case of writers block guys, I totally just pulled this chapter out of my ass after listening to Lonestar's Mr. Mom song. So, as this story is far from over in my opinion but I'm stuck in writer's lala land…I am doing an open casting call of sorts. **Send me a review or PM and tell me something you would like to see happen in the story, something you would like revisited, or even just random ideas and I'll see if I can take some of them and throw them together and make something happen.**

Disclaimer: Don't sue my poor butt, I don't own anything.

"I want to go home Daddy," House couldn't help but giggle at his daughter when he looked down at his daughter pouting in her bed, covered in plaster casts, feeling that he hadn't seen anything that could be so cute, sad, and pathetic at the same time.

"Hold your britches there kid, the good doctor should be coming in in a few minutes to tell us when we can take you home," House said rubbing his daughter's hair down in a calming manner. He knew how frustrating it was to be confined to a bed 24/7. Kathryn was doing much better, while it would take several weeks for her bones to heal her cuts and bruises were already starting to look a little better and in his medical opinion, there was no reason that she couldn't go home but in his paternal opinion, while he wanted her home safe and sound with him, he also wanted her to be a perfectly healed as she could before she was.

"He better because I've been in here forever and that's a long time Daddy," Kathryn said trying to cross her arms but failing due to the large cast on her arm causing House to laugh again.

"I wouldn't exactly call a week forever Honey. Daddy wants you to come home too Sweetie, I get lonely at night when I'm there by myself. I miss you and Mommy so much it makes me hurt." House said.

"Take some medicine Daddy."

"It's not that kind of hurt Baby," House said laughing a little at his daughter's innocence.

"Well good morning Ms. Kathryn, Dr. House, let's take a look at you and see how you are doing today." Dr. Peers said as he came into the room. He examined Kathryn all over under the careful watch of her father.

"You know, I am pretty good at my job Dr. House."

"I know you are, do you think that I would let any old idiot be the attending on my daughter? No, only an idiot who was good at his job would I let go within 10 feet of her with a stethoscope." House said causing Kathryn to giggle which hurt her healing ribs.

"Now, if we avoid too much physical activity at home and we get plenty of rest, I don't see any reason that you can't go home today. Now, I am going to write you a prescription for watching cartoons so you can get plenty of rest do you hear me Miss Kathryn?"

"I can do that!" Kathryn said.

"Alright, I'll go and put in your discharge papers now, and you should be out of here and back at home by lunch time."

"Daddy Daddy I'm going home! I'm going home Daddy!" Kathryn said getting excited.

"I heard, and if you don't calm down, Dr. Idiot might come in here and change his mind about that." House said starting to pack up all the toys and gifts Kathryn had been given since the accident.

"Now you can have me and Mommy home again and you won't be sad Daddy." Kathryn said.

"Oh no Honey, Mommy can't come home with us today." House said.

"But why?" Kathryn said getting upset.

"Mommy isn't healed as much as you are so she has to stay here for awhile longer."

"Mommy is going to be in here forever like I was," Kathryn said a tear falling out of her eye.

"Hey, Mommy will be out of here before you even get your casts off I bet. Don't cry. We will go down and visit her before we go home and I promise we will visit her everyday ok." House said wiping his daughter's tears away from her eyes.

After all of her discharge papers were signed and she was dressed in a sweat suit three times to big in order to accommodate her casts, House was carrying Kathryn down to see Cameron before they headed home.

"Knock Knock Mommy," Kathryn said pushing the door of her mother's room open.

"Good morning my baby, how are you today?" Cameron asked reaching out with her one good arm for her daughter as House set her down on the bed next to Cameron giving his wife a quick kiss on the lips

"Mommy I get to go home today." Kathryn said.

"You do? The doctor cleared her?" Cameron asked looking a little worried.

"He said that there was no reason she couldn't go home as long as she promised she would take it easy." House said rubbing his daughter's hair emphasizing to her that he was serious about that. "So in other words, you aren't going to be hitting up the playground with your little rugrat homies anytime soon. Don't worry Cameron; I will make sure she rests. Do you think I'm going to turn down an excuse to sit around and watch cartoons all day? You must have hit your head harder than we though woman." House said kissing his wife again.

"I'm going to miss you when I go home Mommy." Kathryn said snuggling into her mother's chest.

"I'm going to miss you too baby, it will be really lonely without you coming down to visit me during the day and at night when you aren't supposed to." Cameron said giving House a glaring eye that she didn't really mean.

"Daddy promised that I can still come and visit you." Kathryn said. Just then, a nurse walked in ready to take Cameron down to see her orthopedic surgeon.

"Well, looks like we have to take off. Say goodbye to Mommy baby." House said feeling sorry for his wife and daughter that they had to go through this whole thing.

"Bye Mommy, I love you." Kathryn said giving her mother a hug.

"I love you too Sweetheart," Cameron said giving her daughter a kiss on the head then cheek before reluctantly handing her over to House.

House carried a sniffling Kathryn out of the lobby and outside towards the car.

"Hey, want to make something special for dinner and bring it up to Mommy so she doesn't have to eat the carpet pancakes?" House asked trying to cheer his daughter up a bit.

"Yea! Mommy wi….." Kathryn stopped midsentence as House tried to put her into the car seat when all of a sudden, she started to wail and squirm in her arms.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's wrong baby, you have to get in your car seat so we can go home." House said taken aback by his daughter's sudden outburst.

"Nooooo, Daddy, I don't want to get in the car!" Kathryn yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks. House backed away from the car and went and sat down on a bench in front of the hospital. His first priority was to calm her down so that she didn't hurt her fractures or tear out some of her stitches.

"Hey, Kathryn, Kathryn, Kathryn, calm down, what's going on?" House asked his daughter who was still sobbing into his shoulder.

"I don't want to go in the car Daddy." Kathryn sobbed into his shoulder.

"Why? You love taking rides in the car." House said stroking her hair.

"I don't want to hurt again Daddy." Kathryn said still not budging from the protective hold of her father who was finally starting to understand.

"Oh Baby, I promise that I will never let anything happen to you." House said, feeling terrible that he didn't for see the possibility of Kathryn having issues getting back into a car. House took out his cell phone and hit speed dial 2.

"Wilson, come outside." House said and five minutes later Wilson appeared.

"You know, most people give more information before calling someone to abandon his work and come meet them somewhere."

"Yet you came, I need to you drive me and Kathryn home."

"What did you pop one too many Vicodin? That's never stopped you before." Wilson said.

"Kathryn is having some anxiety about getting into the car, I want to ride in the back with her."

"Oh yea, I didn't even think about that. Sure no problem. Come on kiddo, let's get you home." Wilson said patting Kathryn on the back.

"Wow, House I think you might was to consider some counseling." Wilson yelled as he turned into the House's apartment complex. Kathryn had screamed all the way home from the hospital.

"Shh, we're almost home baby girl." House cooed at his daughter. "My daughter, does not need counseling, she has been through a traumatic event. She has every right to scream her head off if she wants too." House yelled at Wilson.

"That is why people usually get therapy House, to help them cope with a traumatic event. Oh course, who am I talking to, you should know this better than anyone, oh wait….you didn't go to counseling." Wilson said.

"She's two Wilson, how much counseling do you think they can give her?" House said getting Kathryn out of the car. "Ok, ok, we're out of the car. We aren't getting back in the car." House said holding Kathryn close to him.

"Oh you would be surprised at what kind of therapy they have for two year olds, perhaps, we should sign you up with her, maybe the big boy therapy was just a little too much for you." Wilson said earning himself a whack in the leg from the cane. "Jesus, take a little joke why don't you." Wilson said rubbing his leg as he went to get back in the car.

"And just where do you think you are going?" House asked.

"Uhhh….back to work."

"But that's my car."

"Well, how do you propose I get back to work then?"

"Let's see, there is a bus stop about 4 blocks that way, you could use that fancy cell phone of yours and call a cab, hitchhike, maybe you will get picked up by a hooker, God knows you need to get some, or you could do this new fangled thing the kids are doing these days and walk." House said taking the keys out of Wilson's hands and headed up to the apartment. Turning back to see Wilson hailing a cab on the corner.

"You know Honey, one of these days Uncle Wilson is going to draw the line with Daddy, but until that day comes…it sure is fun to mess with him." House chuckled as he headed inside.

House got Kathryn in and settled and it didn't take long for him to decided that taking Kathryn to see Cameron was out of the question because he couldn't risk her having another episode like earlier and hurting her injuries as he could tell she was already suffering the consequences of the one this morning. He knew that it would disappoint Cameron and Kathryn both not to see each other but he knew it was for the best. He couldn't bring himself to tell Cameron the truth about why he wasn't bringing Kathryn up to see her that evening because he knew that it would just make her worry and that would slow down her recovery so he told her that she was extremely tired and had fallen asleep and he didn't want to wake her up. Cameron understood but he could hear the disappointment in her voice and he promised to call later so she could talk to Kathryn and tell her goodnight.

It took House two days before he could get Kathryn in the car to go and visit Cameron. He finally had to tell Cameron what the problem was because she was getting anxious as to why House wasn't bringing Kathryn up to see her and they didn't have to be psychologists to both agreed that she had been through a traumatic event that she linked to the car and they would just have to take their time with her and be understanding. And, with a little coaxing with a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup, House found that worked pretty good. By the end of the week, he didn't know how Cameron did it when she was home alone with Kathryn, especially when she was sick. Every time he turned around something was going on, either she was trying to put something in her mouth, or she was climbing on something, but if he turned his back for a minute. Plus, there was all the house work that had to be done too like the laundry and the dishes. It wasn't like it was back when he was a bachelor when the only house guest he had was Wilson when one of his many wives had kicked him out and he could just let things pile up and lie around. Now that he had a wife and child he had to keep things in order. Not to mention, he had been called into work a couple of times so by Friday night, he was wondering how Cameron managed a career, a husband, a child, house work, and still managed to keep a social life.

"I don't know how she does it I tell you." House whispered to Wilson one night who had come over to watch a monster truck rally with House but ended up helping him replace a couple of stitches that Kathryn had pulled out trying to climb up the shelves in the closet which had taken up the first half of the rally as she wasn't too happy about having to be poked and prodded at especially after the numbing shot. Now she was fast asleep on her father.

"Who?"

"Cameron, I don't know how she handles everything by herself the way she does, I mean, I'm there but after this past week I feel like I don't do anything."

"We're men, our lives are not supposed to change the way a woman's does after she has a child. We are supposed to be able to go on business as usual. As to how? It can only be explained by some sort of mystery power given to women by estrogen." House nodded in agreement.

On Friday night, there was one task that House had put off the entire week that he knew he could no longer put off anymore. Kathryn needed a bath. Now, normally he didn't mind bath time in fact, he thought it was kind of fun but when you are dealing with a two year old who has forty percent of her body covered in plaster casts that can't get wet, the task is a little daunting. He ended up wrapping the casts in press and seal saran wrap which seemed to work out pretty good.

"Daddy, why do I have to wear this stuff?" Kathryn asked lifting up her saran wrapped arm.

"You can't get your casts wet Baby, this keeps the water out. Close your eyes and tilt your head back." He said pouring water over her shampooed hair.

"When is Mommy coming home?" Kathryn asked. Even though Kathryn was still having a little bit of trouble getting in the car, House had taken her to see Cameron everyday and he knew that the separation was hard on them. Cameron had been having complications with her injuries which prevented her from be released from the hospital.

"I hope by the end of next week but I can't promise you anything Baby." House said. "Well, a you wrinkled enough yet?" House asked as Kathryn lifted up her hands and inspected them.

"Yup." She said as House reached for a towel and wrapped it around her body and picked her up out of the tub and carried her into the nursery. She giggled as House ticked her under the arms and on her tummy while he dried her off.

"You want Little Mermaid or Tinkerbell jammies?"

"Little Mermaid." Kathryn said as House went to put a diaper on her.

"We gotta get you potty trained Missy." House said as he put her pajamas on. He took Kathryn out to the living room and gave her a sippy cup warm milk like they did every night before they put her to bed. Kathryn sat on her father's lap and laid back against his chest while she drank.

"I love you so much baby girl." House said to Kathryn rubbing her hair and kissing her on the top of the head.

"I love you too Daddy." Kathryn said, never taking her cup out of her mouth and just then the phone wrang. House laid Kathryn down on the couch and we to go and get the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey, how's it going?" Cameron said on the other line.

"Oh pretty good pretty good. We just tackled a bath and I'm proud to say we were successful."

"That's good. How is she doing?" Cameron asked.

"She's doing really good. She still misses you like crazy, but the car issues are getting better. How about you? How are you doing?"

"Oh I'm fine House, there's not much more I can do but rest, stuck here in this bed all day gets kind of boring. I hope that everything goes well and I can be out of here by the end of next week." Cameron said getting a little chocked up thinking about being home with her husband and daughter.

"Hey, you're gonna be home before you know it. Hang on, someone wants to say goodnight." House said handing the phone to Kathryn.

"Hello"

"Hi Baby, how are you?"

"Mommy! I miss you Mommy!"

"I miss you too Sweetie."

"When are you coming home?"

"I should be home soon Sweetie. But listen, you be a good girl for Daddy. You gotta get to bed Missy, it's way past your bedtime. You have sweet dream ok Sweetie. I love you."

"I love you too Mommy." Kathryn said handing the phone back to her father.

"Hey, listen, before you know it, you are gonna be chasing her down the hall again." House said trying to cheer Cameron up hating the idea of hanging up with her for the night with her crying and upset.

"I know, God I miss you soo much. I miss lying next to you at night, I miss waking up next to you, I miss goofing around with you, I miss raising our daughter with you, and seeing you guys whenever I want. I just can't wait to be home and have this all behind us." Cameron said.

"I miss you too. I miss curling up next to you at night and smelling your beautiful scent, kissing your beautiful body, spending everyday with you and our baby." House said wishing he could wrap his arms around his wife right now and kiss all her pain away and never let her go.

"Ok, well, go get our little angel to bed, she needs her rest too so she can get better." Cameron said. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. I love you." It was then House realized how they didn't say that often enough to each other, and especially now with the circumstances they had been dealt, he wanted to make sure he said it to her every day.

"I love you too, with all my heart." House said waiting for her to hang up first before putting the phone back on its stand. He turned around to see Kathryn crying.

"I want Mommy to come home."

"I do too Baby, I do too." House took Kathryn into his room and laid her down on the bed next to him.

"Night baby girl, I love you." House said kissing his daughter's head.

"I love you too Daddy." Kathryn said already drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, as they were eating their frosted flakes, House had an idea.

"Hey I have an idea, why don't you make Mommy a present and take it to her?" House asked.

"Yea!" Kathryn said getting excited. House went into the closet and got out some paint, and paper and put it on the table in front of her and rolled her sleeves up.

"Alright kiddo, go hog wild." House said watching his daughter making a a present for her mother. It was probably made a little difficult for her due to the cast on her one arm that he covered with saran wrap so it wouldn't get messy but she was till having a blast. He helped her put glitter on the picture when she was done and cleaned up her hands and got her dressed and only had to fight a little to get her in the car and within thirty minutes they were walking through Cameron's hospital room door.

"Mommy! I made you a present! Mommy!"

"You did let me see." Cameron said reaching for her daughter as House sat her down on the bed next to her mother and gave Cameron a kiss on the lips.

"Here Mommy." Kathryn said handing her mother the painting she had made.

"Oh Sweetie, it's beautiful!" Cameron said kissing her daughter on the head. After about an hour Cameron's attending came in and gave her a check.

"Ok, if things keep on going good, I believe you should be able to go home day after tomorrow."

"Mommy's coming home?"

"Yea Baby, Mommy's coming home really soon!" Cameron said hugging her daughter close to her. House bent down and kissed his wife on the lips passionately.

"Looks like things might finally be perking back up." Cameron said.

"Oh yea, they definitely are!" House said looking at his family, excited to have them together again.

A/N: Like I said, I pulled that out of my ass so can't really say it's the best quality but hey, it's something. SO remember, to send me your ideas or wants, or whatever you want to see in either a review or a pm!


End file.
